


dynasty.

by rxyalblxxd



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of politics, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Miscarriage, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxyalblxxd/pseuds/rxyalblxxd
Summary: In a world where money, power, status and traditions play a huge role in people's future can mean a lot of things for them.Responsibilities to further generation long legacies and traditions.But for some to follow in the footsteps of those before them, sacrifices are required. Whether it be your desires, your own choices and not others or your loved one.In such cases one often wishes to be born in a family who weren't so old-fashioned and allowed the younger generation to make a change or build their own name and legacy.That was the case when it came to Park Jinyoung, who faces the difficult decision of either losing the one he loves or the latter's future."-I’m selfish and greedy, Jinyoungie. I don’t share what’s mine. So I either have you or I don’t. There is no in between”.-MarkSTORY COVER: https://app.box.com/s/wqlxei30zvidfkzv274ea8txb6rxxzri





	1. Chapter 1

“Good Afternoon”. The dark haired male greeted the four people in the living room and bowing politely to them. “You called for me?”. He then turned his attention to one of the females in the room, a middle aged woman who looked nothing like her age, neatly dressed, hair tied up in a bun with just the right amount of make-up and jewelry adorning her. 

“Yes. You remember Suzy, don’t you?”. Jinyoung followed the direction in which his mother was pointing to and offered the beautiful girl sitting next to her mother a warm smile. “I do. It’s been a long time”. Suzy is basically the daughter to one of his mother’s closest friends. Which meant he knew her at a young age. Despite both of them studying business, they chose different schools even though Jinyoung’s is Business Administration while Suzy went for International Business Law, they never had any sort of contact. Unless the girl would accompany her parents to a party/get together thrown by his parents. 

“It has. I couldn’t join my parents the last time because I was preparing for my finals”. The male gave an understanding look before turning his attention towards his mother once again. “Mother?. Is there something you needed me for?”. 

“We just thought you and Suzy should catch up. And she could also use some advice from you since she’s thinking about joining my brother’s company”. _But I have somewhere to be_. Who is he to turn down someone if they needed guidance?. “Sure. This way”. He asked her to join him on a walk outside while they talk. The parents in the room where satisfied with the results so far. 

\--------

“Marriage?. What are you saying, mother?. You know I can’t do that. I’m already committed to someone. You can’t just simply tell me that I’m marrying someone I don’t even see more than a friend”. His day has been going so well until he came home and his mother dropped a bomb on him. 

“That’s why you’ve been getting to know her. To move pass this awkward and stranger like phase. Listen to me, Jinyoung. You know we have nothing against your relationship but we also can’t ignore the fact that an heir is needed to carry on our family’s name. Your boyfriend can’t give you that”. Why did that  become such a obligation?. “We are not even asking you to break it off with him. It’s nothing new, especially with politicians and/or their families, to have their lovers while being married. Your father was no different from them”. The idea alone disgusted Jinyoung enough for him to throw up. 

Yes, Jinyoung knows all about it. His father was in love with someone from a lower class but since his mother’s family had money that would help his career, she was the right choice for him. However he still kept his relationship with her until she couldn’t with the jealousy from his mother and left his father. Even some of his friends parents have a lover of the on the side. Simply because they either weren’t rich as the wedded spouse or from the opposite sex which in that case couldn't produce an heir to further the family's name and legacy. 

For families who having an heir didn’t come as an obligation and adoption is acceptable or the fact that money isn’t everything, they weren’t met with those choices. Like his best friend Jaebum. Jinyoung so much wished his family was like that. “And you expect me to be just like him?. Not to mention these lovers you’ve mentioned are kept a secret while they flaunt their spouse out in the open. It’s okay for you to say that since dad lost his due to you”. 

The male earned a hard slap across his face for that comment but he was nowhere near sorry. It’s the bitter truth after all. “She was still a threat because she was able to conceive. I thought I wouldn’t be able to. Now think if she did have a child, where would that leave me?. But Suzy won’t have that issue so you don’t have to worry about losing him”. Jinyoung scoffed before he started laughing in the woman’s face. “Marrying someone else is similar to losing him. So no. N.O!”. 

He didn’t have anything to say to her anymore and instead marched straight to his father’s office. The male locked the door once he was inside to prevent his mother from entering because he wanted to talk to his father alone about this. “What is going on?”. The older man was puzzled by his son’s sudden behavior, after all he knew nothing of what was discussed downstairs a few minutes ago. 

“Mom wants me to get married to Suzy. Surely you can understand that it’s not possible. You’ve been through this, you know how he’ll feel. How I will feel”. Of course he would know. The older man sighed as he got up from his seat. His wife did bring up the matter but he didn’t think she’d be so persistent about it. “Is having an heir so important that I have to throw away a 9 year relationship with someone that I have been showing off proudly. And don't want him on the side like some secret!”. 

Truth be told, when the discussion came up he did agree with his wife. The Park’s have been in politics since the 1800’s. A legacy was build, passed down from generation to generation. He hoped Jinyoung would follow in his footsteps as well as his son. But Mr. Park wasn’t as old fashioned as his wife. He’s seen many add a little change in their similar tradition or create their own legacies. It made him think about it quite a lot. So what if Jinyoung didn’t follow his footsteps in Politics but rather something else he has passion for or the fact that he doesn’t have children of his own but adopted?. 

He could build his own legacy because he didn’t want to put his son in a position he was forced in himself. Being the floor leader of the party of Democracy and Peace, was not in his future plans. He wanted to be a criminal defense lawyer. “I’m not forcing you to follow anything, Jinyoung. And while I will talk to your mother about this, you have to come up with a plan of your own. Both you and Mark. I want the both of you to follow something you’ll be proud of. Build a career for yourselves that can support you well. If that’s not the case then…. You will do as we say. I am not going to let my son waste his life and his ability. Are we clear?”. 

“Mark is finishing his second year residency in four months, dad. Not to mention how impressed the board is with his reports. They even told him he has a bright future ahead of him. And this is my last year in business school which can get me an even better position in the company I work for . Just as we both want. We have it figured out”. _Then don’t sway from it_ , the older said in his head but simply nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

To avoid another “friendly visit” from Suzy, the male went to Mark’s apartment instead of his. Because apparently both the girl and their parents were passed that level where boundaries didn’t exist anymore. They would just show up at his place unannounced at times. 

His head was too occupied with thoughts of _‘what if his father changed his mind or couldn’t stop his mother?. What then?’_. Due to this he didn’t hear the front door open and closed. Not until a pair of hands came around his waist and a sharp chin rested on his shoulder. “Smells good”. The dark haired male chuckled softly and turned around, immediately claiming the older’s lips, like he hasn’t felt them in a long time. “What’s wrong?”. 

Jinyoung shook his head, smiling like he normally would to erase any trace of discomfort about a situation he hated. “Nothing. Just work. Go freshen up. Your probably tired as well and I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten”. 

“Seriously?. I am going to kill Jackson!”. That caused a genuine laugh from Jinyoung who pushed the brunette towards his room. When his phone started ringing he almost didn’t have the time to answer it. But he also didn’t need his mother’s persistent behavior at Mark’s door. “Hello?”. 

“Where are you?. Suzy said she stopped by but you weren’t home”. He was beginning to like this girl more and more less. “I do have a life, you know and that doesn’t include sitting around waiting for her to show up  _ unannounced _ like it’s a free invitation”. 

“It is. She’s going to be your wife so it’s natural for her to see you whenever she pleases”. He reminded himself where he is and that Mark could hear him, so he controlled himself to the best of his abilities. “You both can keep dreaming. Now if that’s all. Goodbye!”. He didn’t wait for anything she had to say and hung up the phone, pushing it in his pocket. 

However he didn’t watch where he was about to put his hand until he touched the hot surface of the stove. “Ah!. Damn it!”. Mark took his hand and placed it under the pipe, allowing the water to calm it down. “Let me get the ointment just in case”. 

“No, it’s okay. It doesn’t burn that much”. Shaking his head, Mark turned off the stove and sat down on while dragging Jinyoung along with him. “What’s going on?. Lately you seem to be… spacing out most of the time”. Jinyoung straddled the male properly and instead hugged him closely, enjoying the strong scent of his body wash. “Jinyoung?”. He called out in a whisper in his ear while stroking his back. 

“It’s nothing, just my mom. You know how pressuring she can be. Especially since it’s my last year so she’s become intolerable”. The older sighed and placed a soft kiss on his temple. “I told you to just block her out. If you keep her words going on a loop in your head then the pressure will weigh ten times more than it should. And it’ll affect your health. As your doctor, I forbid you to do so at all cost or so help me, Park Jinyoung”. 

The said male hit his overdramatic boyfriend’s chest but cracked a big smile at his silliness. “I swear I want to strangle you sometimes”. 

“Are you sure?. Last time I checked you’re the one who loves it when I choke you”. The brunette’s lips curved up into a mischievous smirk before capturing Jinyoung’s lips. Their tongues fighting for dominance but Jinyoung won this one, who pulled Mark’s head back to deepen the kiss. The brunette ripped his lips away from the other and instead trailed them ghostly against his boyfriend’s smooth skin. 

His tongue latched onto the skin between the crook of his neck and shoulder until it turned a nice dark shade of red, causing a soft moan to escape Jinyoung’s throat. The next thing his shirt came off and thrown down somewhere on the floor as he moved the younger in a seating position on the table while standing between his legs. “Here?”. 

“Won’t be the first time”. Mark pushed him down flat on the table and began a trail from his stomach, licking a strip and stopping to suck his mark on the male’s body. He continued to make his way up while grinding against him. “St-stop teasi--ng”. Mark loved his breathy moans and his expressions. 

It surprised him how strong the table is to not be wobbling after how many times they’ve had sex there or better yet how wild Mark can get. The food was already long forgotten and so were Jinyoung’s headaches at home. He was after all in the comforts of the person he actually loves and wants to be with. 

\----------

Entering his parents house, he could hear the loud argument they were having about none other than him. In the back of his mind he knew the reason for all of this went beyond an heir. It’s because Suzy comes from a wealthy family. While Mark, even though he isn't as rich as she is, the older’s family is well off and well. But apparently that was nothing in the eyes of his mother. Jinyoung didn't care for that. That's not why he fell in love with him. 

When the arguing voices got louder he could see his father barging out of his office with his mother tailing close behind him. They came to a halt when they saw him yet the anger on his mother's face didn't falter a bit. “This has gone on long enough, Jinyoung. Tell your father that you are marrying Suzy”. But he didn't have to because his father already knows his answer. “ Enough!. Get it through your head that this child is not an object you can control. He has his own life and his own future, stop meddling in them”. 

“I should have just discussed this over the phone with you. I hope you haven't forgotten about the Christmas party coming Friday. It's yours and your sister's responsibility to organize it. So I suggest the both of you to get on with it  Your mother and I will be busy and won't be able to do much regarding it”. Jinyoung nodded understandably at the older Male before bowing at both of his parents and left. 

He felt like he could breathe again once he was away from the deadly stares of his mother. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything looked just as they've planned. Of course it wasn't easy because of the fact that a lot of important people would be attending. And it had to match the taste of their parents as well as guests. With some minor changes coming from both jinyoung and his sister, Jihyo to make it a little different. They expected their mother to find some faults but surprisingly she said nothing. Instead she's been rather happy and bragged about the arrangements done by them. 

Still doesn't excuse her behavior regarding his future. Which doesn't seem to have an end. “You've got to be kidding me”. Jihyo glanced in the direction where her brother turned annoyed from and pinpointed the problem. Suzy and her family had just arrived and their mother obviously was all over it. Introducing the girl to many other people before she parted ways and approached Jinyoung. The male was about to dodge her when he could see Mark coming through the door behind her. Instead he walked passed the woman and towards his boyfriend. “Finally”.

“And I thought I was the impatient one”. The two greeted each other with a chaste kiss before Mark went over to greet Jinyoung’s father and his business acquaintances he’s been talking to. “How is the studying going?”.

“Wonderful actually. I'm finishing my second year residency in internal medicine in four months”. Unlike his mother, Jinyoung’s father has always been welcoming and even introduced him to their friends. The young man got along with them who genuinely were interested about his and Jinyoung’s studies and work. The fact that two men were in a relationship didn't bother them one bit because their manners, ambitions and hard work spoke louder than that. As businessmen that was a huge plus for them because every company could use serious, hard working young people.

“That's good news. You and Jinyoung better keep it up. Remember how hard you've worked to get where you are”. Both of the boys listened and gave a sign of understanding when any of them would give them advice and words of wisdom. “You boys enjoy the party. Don't waste your time with us old men”. 

“Where is your mom?. I haven't said hi to her yet”. But that's the last person he wanted Mark to see right now in fear that the woman would say something to upset him. “She's everywhere. Don't worry about her. When you see her, you see her”. He dragged the older off to the bar where they each had a few drinks and talked. “Oppa!”.

“Hey!. There's my one and only girlfriend”. Both Mark and Jinyoung if it came to labels are pansexual. In fact their relationship is the first with the same sex. Yet whenever Mark would call his sister that, he didn't mind. The two became best friends and he was nothing less than a second big brother to her. He was thankful for his sister not being anything like their mother despite the control the woman tried to have on her. “She's dating someone by the way”.

“Yah!”.

“What?!”.

Jihyo has always been more afraid to disappoint Jinyoung then their parents. But she was more afraid of Mark than her brother's over-protectiveness. “Mom doesn't know. You know how judgy she can be”. 

“Name, Address, Age. Give it!”. Jihyo glared at her brother who had a smug smile plastered on her face. The last thing she needed was for these two to scare him off. “Later. Right now I'm at a party. Bye!!”. The girl skipped off without giving the older any chance to say something or hold her back. Jinyoung started chuckling upon seeing Mark’s annoyed look. “Let it go for now”. He said still chuckling while pulling the other in a back hug. 

“You know you look hot when you're angry or annoyed”. The older’s lips curved up into a smirk as he turned around to face the younger. “Do I now?”. 

“I'm not going to stroke your ego”. Jinyoung received a flick on his forehead who in turn punched the older in his chest. “You asshole”. Suzy who has been keeping an eye on the two for most of the night, didn't like one bit of anything she's been seeing. They are so comfortable around each other. Being both lovers with their sweet moments and best friends by the way they bickered at the same time. She wants to be that person instead of Mark. 

“Patience. He'll be yours”. The girl flinched upon hearing Jinyoung’s mother voice right next to her. “How?. They're practically glued to the hip. Not to mention so in love it makes me even more angrier”. 

“Oppa, the caterers need you. Something regarding the menu”. Jinyoung excused himself and went with his sister since the food was his responsibility. If they were to screw that up, a bad side from him would come to surface. After all food and drinks are the main for these types of events. When he was finished and about to head back to where Mark is, Suzy caught up to him. “You've been avoiding me all night it seems. Am I really that bad of a company?”. 

“No, you're not but---”. 

“But I'm not him. Yeah, I got that much”. Jinyoung remained quiet since she basically answered her own question. “ Can we talk about all of this?. Please?”. He didn't want to but with a heavy sigh he gestured for them to go outside. Mark barely caught glimpse of the two and wondered who she is since the older never saw the girl before.”They look good together, don't they?”. 

Mark looked at the woman next to him with a look as if he didn't hear her right. “Sorry?”.

“Jinyoung and his wife-to-be. They make quite the pair. Don't you think?”. He can't be hearing things. The woman purposely acted like she's kind enough to repeat what she said as if it meant nothing. “Oh… guess he didn't tell you”. Judging by the boy's face, she knew it got to him a little. That's just the beginning. “Wait, what do you mean wife-to-be?. He’s..He and I..”.

“Can still be but you know…”. Of course he did. “I know you love him but did you think that's enough for someone like him?”. Again he knows. Though they did talk about it and money has never been an issue. “I'm not with him for his money and neither am I someone who wants him to give me things. Plus it has never been an issue. I have a good job that allowed me to afford whatever I wanted and him. On top of that I already have my career planned out. He's not going to lack anything”. He didn't know why he felt the need to explain this all to her. But at that moment the words just kept flowing. 

“What about a family?. He deserves one, Mark and a child of his own which you can't give him. Did you ever think that?”. That hit him more than the money issue. Because he knew from the start that he would never be able to give Jinyoung a child of their own blood. “That young lady is everything Jinyoung needs. If you agree with me which I know you do then you'll walk away. Or be his secret”. And with that the woman left Mark who seemed shut down from their little talk. 

He went in the direction he saw Jinyoung and the girl going which was outside in the backyard. _They look good together, don't they?_. Just as he turned around and was heading in the direction of the exit, he bumped into Jihyo and her father. “Where are you going?”. 

“I have a headache so I'm heading home. On top of that I'll have a busy day tomorrow so I need all the rest I can get. Sorry, I can't stay longer”. Apologetically he bowed to the elder who patted his shoulder in reassurance. “Nonsense. Health comes first. Have a nice cup of ginger tea and rest well, okay?”. The male always noticed the difference between Mr. and Mrs. Park but tonight it was more prominent than before. He gave Jihyo a chaste kiss on her forehead before bidding his goodnight and left.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mark woke up in the morning, his head wasn’t resting on his pillow but rather the chest of someone, Jinyoung, who still had his dress pants and white shirt from last night on. When he came back inside he couldn’t find his boyfriend anymore and asked his sister in case she knew. Around 1 AM when the party was starting to get slow or better yet when the elder men just kept their drinking party going, he left and went straight to his apartment. After placing an aspirin and glass of water on the nightstand, he slipped his jacket off and slid under the covers next to the other. 

Seeing the aspirin, he didn’t bother taking it since he honestly didn’t have a headache. Instead he took a shower, got dressed and made some breakfast before leaving for work. Jinyoung was confused when he woke up to an empty bed and sighed seeing the pill still there. “Stubborn as always”. 

He already had some breakfast waiting for him on the table which made him smile softly to himself.  “Thought you could use the extra sleep, so I didn’t want to wake you. Eat up!”. However Jinyoung still had no idea of the talk his mother had with Mark. But he could notice how disconnected the other has been for the past week. Either he’s working around the clock like a robot or he’s too tired and goes home or straight to bed. Jinyoung even asked Jackson but the other hasn’t noticed nothing strange about Mark except how much more serious he is. Rarely smiling or being his usual cheerful self. 

\---------

“Jackson!. How’s it going?. Have you seen Mark hyung?”. Jinyoung tried calling him before going over but he didn’t answer. So he thought maybe the older was too busy to pick up. “He went home. Almost fainted so our chief dismissed him for today and tomorrow. Probably work pressure”. And he didn’t even tell him anything. 

Just as he placed the bags of food down, Mark walked out of his room. Judging from how he looks, he really did look sick. “What are you doing here?”. The dark haired male narrowed his eyes at him as he followed the male into the kitchen. “What the hell do you think you’re doing sometimes?. Working those crazy hours and knowing you, you probably didn’t eat enough that caused you to almost faint”. Even while ranting he pulled the older by his hand towards the living room where the bags of foods he brought were. 

“Keyword: Almost”. He said calmly “What has been going on with you lately?. And don’t say work or that you’re tired. Because that’s not what I’m referring to”. Instead of replying he picked up his chopsticks in dug into the ramyeon out of all things. “Hyung…?”. 

“Congratulations…”. 

“For wh--”.

“Your bride-to-be is beautiful”. His words left Jinyoung dumbfounded but Mark wasn’t even sparing him a glance either. “Baby…”. 

“When were you going to tell me?”. He wasn’t. He wanted to deal with it, hell he thought he was. But of course a certain someone doesn’t seem to get the message. “It-It was quite fun having to hear it from someone else than you”. By the way he’s picking a bite from every dish on the table, eating quick from after the other was a true reflection of how he is feeling. Angry and hurt but Mark has always been like that. Never wanting to show his weak side. 

Jinyoung grabbed his hand to stop him just so he could breathe before he choked. “I wasn’t going to tell you because I’m already taking care of it. I already talked to my dad because he doesn’t want that for me, for us”. Mark chuckled softly as he placed the bowl of the half eaten ramyeon down. “Guess your mom didn’t get that memo”. Of course, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that she’s behind it. 

“But she’s right about everything she said. Your future wife… she is everything I’m not and everything you need”. 

“But not who I want!. Why are you letting her get to you?”. Mark had given it a lot of thought, that night he felt a lot of anger, her words did hurt him even though he tries so hard to shrug it off. “Why do you think?!. I might not be rich as you and your parents but my family isn’t struggling either. That doesn’t mean I plan to live off them for every little thing. What kind of man does that make me if I can’t take care of you, make a life for us where we can be able to afford things without having to worry?. Every time I think about giving up, I don’t because I don’t want to let you down. But guess what… your fucking mother doesn’t think that way!!”. 

The older didn’t mean to raise his voice or talk disrespectful about Jinyoung’s mother. But he’s also human with feelings and right now his were being seen as garbage. All Jinyoung could do was witness his partner’s breakdown. And he couldn’t blame him one bit. 

“You know the insult that hurts the most… is being told that I can’t give you a child of your own”. Mark’s voice softened to a whisper as did the look in his eyes. “What does she think?. That I don’t want a child of my own, which you can’t give me either. But do I look like I care about that?. NO!. Because there are other ways for us such as surrogate or adoption!. Except I don’t deserve it, right?. I don’t deserve a family like you do”

Jinyoung got up and held the older by his shoulder to stop him from pacing back and forth. “Hyung, stop it”. The way his voice came out made it sound like Jinyoung had no strength but the truth is, he couldn’t stand to see how Mark is feeling due to his mother’s words. “I deserve to be a side lover. That’s all she sees me as, doesn’t she?”. The crack in Mark’s voice was proof that his strong persona had fallen down. He couldn’t keep the act up any longer. 

“But I won’t be. I’m selfish and greedy, Jinyoungie. I don’t share what’s mine. So I either have you or I don’t. There is no in between”.The said male engulfed the older in a comforting hug while stroking his hair. “Calm down. You don’t even need to think about that because I am not marrying her”. 

When Mark was calm enough he pulled back and wiped away the lonely tears on Jinyoung’s cheek. “Sorry”. The other only chuckled as he kisses Mark tenderly. “Only thing you should be sorry for is almost fainting”. And with that they reverted back to their bickering state even after being cuddled up on the couch. Mark still looked sick and Jinyoung could think that everything he’s been bottling up, was only adding to his fatigued self. 


	5. Chapter 5

“What is your problem?!. You think just because you’re my mother it gives you the right?. Not only are you trying to force me into a marriage but you just couldn’t stop yourself from degrading Mark. Why?!”. Jinyoung’s parents and sister were seated having their breakfast when the angry male barged in and immediately exploded at his mother. Upon hearing his words, Mr. Park’s directed his attention towards the woman. “What is he saying?. I thought I told you to stop this nonsense!”. 

The woman got up from her seat staring both her husband and son down. “I said nothing wrong. He can’t give you what she can”. 

“I don’t fucking care what she can give and what she can’t!!”. By now Jinyoung’s voice had gotten even louder that it made his mother flinch. One might think her eyes would pop out at how wide they were. “Watch your tone with me, boy. How dare you raise your voice at me for _ him _ ?!”.

“The same way you had the audacity to tell him all of those things. Tell me… how would you feel as a parent if his parents refused me just because I can’t bare his child or how money seems to be important or how the bloody hell you want him to be the side man!. How do you think that would make me feel hearing it from his parents?!. The answer is you can’t because you think you have the power to put down anyone just because of your high status. Did it ever once occur to you that he would like a child of his own but can’t because I can’t give it to him?. How are we different from each other in that sense?”. 

“None of you saw what it was doing to him. We talked about our future but coming from you, made him rethink everything about himself. Mark is working his ass off to get where he is for a good life ,for me!. So much he fainted yesterday yet he got up and still went to work. That’s the person I love. How dare you think you can take that away from me?”. The room fell silent as Jinyoung and his mother kept staring at each other. His father had his attention on him because he knew it was only a matter of time his son would snap. However he didn’t anticipate this. 

“I’ve said this before and I will say it again. I am not marrying her. If you don’t have anything good to say about our relationship then don’t bother interfering either. And most of all, stay away from Mark hyung”. After making his point the male left the house as fast as he could. He couldn’t take another minute there. Jihyo got up disgusted and angry at her mother. “Did you see that?!”. Was she really trying to play victim right now?. 

“Enough!. You deserve every bit of it. What point is there if your son won’t be happy?. He has his own feelings and so does Mark. Stay away from those kids their lives. I won’t repeat myself”. 

\--------

For the past month it has been quiet. His mother hasn’t tried anything involving this arrange marriage thing and neither has he seen Suzy. He thought the woman finally backed off and was more than happy about it. Or maybe because she was too busy since his father isn’t in the country due to political causes. Yet it still felt strange. Like something else might be coming his way. 

“Wh-what do you mean?. What have I done?”. Mark was standing in front of the director of the hospital who just told him that they’re letting him go. “It doesn’t matter what position you have, Mr. Tuan. Anyone is in danger of being let go. And you just happen to be one of the people. We have taken a look at your activity reports and found you misdiagnosed a patient who came in two weeks ago. The treatments and medication could have cost her, her life. Thankfully your department head acted fast and was able to save her life. But unfortunately we can’t risk having someone like that in our hospital”. 

Misdiagnosed?. Wrong treatment and medication?. Sure he has had a lot of patients under his name but he has also been under the supervision of his chief resident for all of them. “That’s not possible. Dr. Han was there for all of my patients. I couldn’t have made a mistake like that under his watch”. 

“For all of them?. Wasn’t he on personal leave for two days?”. 

“Yes, but Dr. Choi took over”. 

“Who has his own department residents to supervise. We have done our investigation, Mr. Tuan and I’m sorry to say that we can’t no longer have you on our team”. 

“Please, Director Bae, give me a chance. This was not me. I swear it wasn’t”. But no matter how much Mark pleaded the decision is final. Everyone in his department knows about as well as the others because they were all staring and whispering when he walked by.  _ They believe it. _

“I thought your shift is until 8”. Mark didn’t reply, he probably didn’t even hear Jinyoung. His eyes were glued on the ground. After he dropped his bag, his shoulder began shaking and soon sobbing could be heard. This alarmed the younger who rushed towards his partner and pulled him in his chest. “Why are you crying?. What happened?”. 

He couldn’t get an answer from him. Instead Mark wrapped his arms tightly around Jinyoung’s, his face buried in the crook of the younger’s neck. “I-I lost my residency. They kicked me out”. 

“Why?”. Out of nowhere?. 

“They said I misdiagnosed a patient and the treatment and medications recommended almost killed her if it wasn’t for my department head”. Mark pulled back with the most desperate look Jinyoung has never seen before. “I haven’t!. I swear I could never. I tried explaining that a sunbae was always there to supervise but they won’t listen”. 

“I know. I believe you”. Jinyoung had him sit down as he placed soft kisses on his temple while trying to calm him down. He wasn’t sure after how long but when the male finally did, the apartment was dead silent. “What am I going to do now?. With a situation like that, they said they can’t keep me. How am I going to get admittance to another residency elsewhere once they hear why I got kicked out of my last one?”. 

“Don’t think like that, hyung. It’ll work out. You could start applying to other hospitals and when my dad gets back we can talk to him. He’ll be able to help you out”. Why did he feel though as if a certain someone had a hand in this?. Because this happened out of nowhere and the whole reason why they kicked him out seemed… fake. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh right!. Dad is still abroad_. “Leaving already?”. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the comment coming from his mother and he wanted to ignore and just leave. But what she said next stopped him in his tracks. “How’s his hunt going for another hospital?. Not easy, is it?. Don’t think hospitals would like a staff who can almost kill their patients”. 

“You are behind this, aren’t you?. You caused him to lose his residency”. Her unfazed expression not that mention that smug smile said everything. “How could you stood so low?. I thought what you did last time is one thing but…how could you?. At least as a mother don't you feel any remorse in destroying a child's future?”. Why is he even asking her any of this?. Clearly it doesn't matter one bit as long as she gets what she wants. 

“This is not my fault. It's yours. If only you would listen to me, Mark would still be happy at his job. But no...your disobedient self made me do this”. 

“Are you seriously blaming me for your disgusting nature?!”.

“Jinyoung!. I've had enough of you disrespecting me for the sake of that boy!. Besides it's not like any of that will get him his residency and his dignity back”. For once he could agree with her on that. Mark isn't the first one this happened to and they lose the courage to look people in the eyes for their mistake. Some even choose suicide because they can't live with it.

“What do you want?!”.

“You know exactly what I want. Agree to this relationship with Suzy and this little “mistake” can be fixed. I will tell you this, the director happens to be her uncle. And he will make sure that no one accepts his admittance. In other words his future is in your hands. Think about it”. She really is playing this card. But what can he do?. Wait for his dad to come back and ask him for help?. 

\---------

After leaving his parents house he called his father at once and told him what happened to Mark and exactly who the reason behind it is. Mr. Park took matters in his hands to get to bottom of this by taking the matter to Director Bae. 

After days of discussing and trying to strike a deal with not just him but the directors of the others hospitals as well. However Director Bae as well as his brother had more power over them. Especially since due to the contributions they've made. 

However he was able to get through with the hospital that is mostly associated with the Minister of Health and Welfare. Mark's admittance to the hospital was already set. “Thank you very much, dad”. 

One thing still lingers on his mind, well two things. The first being his mother and the Baes meddling as well as how people would look at Mark. People talk and it spreads fast. Unfortunately his fear came through. Since the matter was brought up to the Director by Suzy’s uncle,  some of the residents got to know about it. It spread out to some of the doctors even. Since Mark started his residency there, the attending would be breathing down his neck whenever he was busy with a patient. 

Whenever a senior would give their lectures or even during casual conversations with same year residents they would emphasize certain matters, indirectly pointing to him about it. He's doing this to become a doctor but it seems as if everyone is scared of leaving him alone to diagnose a patient or do a simple check up. So how will he go further if this keeps happening?. Especially since patients are starting to find out about it. No thanks to the subtlety of those he works with. It would just "slip out", they say. Whenever he had to attend to a patient, some would bluntly tell him to get someone else. When he would refuse, his senior would be called in the matter or they'd walk away. 

“Hyung?. You've barely touched your food. Did you want something else?”. The said male has been poking at his food for the last half 15 minutes and Jinyoung noticed how out of it he’s been. Hell he's been like that ever since the incident. But even after he got residency back, he's still miserable. “Mark hyung!”. Mark snapped back to reality when Jinyoung snapped his fingers in front of him. “Sorry. What were you saying?”. 

“What's going on?. You've not been yourself lately”. 

“It's nothing. Everything is different, I have to get used to my new surroundings and work environment. So you know how the tension can be”. For some reason Jinyoung was not buying. Mostly because he knew how Mark likes to keep his issues bottled up instead of sharing. 

If it weren't for his visit he wouldn't have know either. Jinyoung decided to visit his partner so they could head home together since he was finished early anyways. He wanted to make him a pre-birthday dinner even though his birthday is the after tomorrow. But the older has the graveyard shift tomorrow. But when he got there, he witnessed how a senior was scolding him for not giving in to a patient's demand for someone else. 

“How long have you been here?”. Jinyoung went back outside to wait by his car for his boyfriend, knowing how embarrassed he'd feel if he saw him there. “Just got here”. Instead of driving home, Jinyoung went to the park the two love going especially when the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. Mark didn't mind since this place gave a sense of peace. “Want to talk about it?”.

“About what?”. Mark was genuinely confused by Jinyoung’s question.

With a heavy sigh the younger looked ahead of him and took his partner's hand in his. “I saw what happened today. I heard what your senior was telling you about the patient. Why haven't you said anything?”.  Mark's expression turned emotionless as he stared ahead, pulling his hand away from jinyoung’s. “It's nothing. It happens”.

“Enough, hyung!. Clearly this is about that mistake and it's affecting you but you insist of keeping it to yourself!”. 

“Why?. Your dad did all he could to get me another chance. The least I can do is put up with this. What else can I do about it?. Not like anyone would believe a resident's word over a well respected Director and his report”. Surprisingly he wasn't annoyed or irritated as Jinyoung expected. He was rather calm. 

“But..how can you go day in and day out like this?. If your patients don't even trust you, how can you go on as a doctor?. The board won't make it easy for you”. Might not be the right thing to tell him but it's the truth he needed to hear.

“I know. I don't know what else I can do. I've done so much and one little mistake is taking everything away from me”. A mistake that wasn't even yours. “But I'll figure it out, okay?. My second year is coming to an end soon and I'm already looking into other choices”.

“And give up what you've worked for?.It's not fair!”.

“Life is not always fair, Youngie. And dad has done enough for me. I can't rely on him for everything. How am I supposed to take care of us?. Don't worry, we'll be fine”. The older smiled reassuringly at his partner albeit the sadness in his eyes and plants a soft kiss on their intertwined fingers. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mark is going to hate him for this. He just knew it but the older has always done everything he could to make him happy. He's kept the nasty looks and taunts from others because he doesn't want to give up what he's worked for. Yet he's going to so he could take care of them. _‘Why does he always have to sacrifice something?’._

“Give him everything you took from him. His residency, his respect and his dignity. I'm sure Director Bae would have no problem rectifying their false report”. His mother was more than pleased to hear what's coming out of his mouth. Even though the boy's look could kill her. “It can be done”.

“You fix this first then…we can talk about Suzy and I”. 

_ I'm sorry, hyung. _

\--------

There was a change in mood when it came to Mark. Why wouldn't he be?. He got his lost residency back, his name was cleared when it turned out the mistake was made by another resident. But he didn't go back to the same hospital. Because even after that his “mistake” haunted him, it was jeopardizing his future anyways. At least this way people wouldn't look down on him, patients won't be afraid of him and most importantly he has his chance to become a doctor just as he's always wanted. 

\--------

Jinyoung has a promise to keep. And they were sitting right in front of him. “I'm disappointed we had to go through all of that trouble but...you came around. That matters”. The dark haired male was doing everything in his power not to snap at any of them. He hates them with every fiber in his body.

“Before we start discussing anything, I just want to make something clear. Stay away from him. As long as you do that, I'll be willingly. But if you so much put a toe across that line, then you can forget everything”. Silence fell the room as the boy stared Mr. Bae down. His mother obviously not approving of his behavior. “As long as you keep to your word”. 

\--------

He couldn't avoid it no longer. Everything was already discussed and he had to start keeping his distance from the older. The excited expression Mark wore when Jinyoung came over was nowhere evident now. He wouldn't even look at him as his eyes were trained in nowhere particular on the ground. “Baby, … say something”. 

After a long silent battle Mark suddenly got up. “I don’t know what that was all about but come on, let’s go eat. Food is getting cold”. Jinyoung got up but he didn’t follow Mark to the kitchen. “I’m being serious. My engagement is next week. But I’m not going to ask you to come”. Mark was denying the entire thing, brushing it off as nothing but a joke. A sick joke the younger thought would be funny to play on him. 

But he’s not. “What the fuck are you talking about?!. How can you marry someone else when you’re my boyfriend, my partner!”. To say his loud tone all of a sudden didn’t make Jinyoung flinch would be one hell of a lie. “Do you expect me to be your side bitch?!. Did our relationship really come down to that?”. Jinyoung’s head shot up at the comment as he rushed over to the older, grabbing him by his arms. “No, no!!.You are worth so much than that s--”.

“Then don’t go through with this. Be selfish for once, Jinyoung and deny her, deny everything. Just stay with me”. The older’s words grew soft, pleading even. “I did. But it was also my selfishness that caused you everything. You honestly didn’t think it was an a mistake, did you?. They did it and they would have kept ruining your life until they got what they wanted”. The thought was there but Mark brushed it off because who would go through all that trouble. Sadly he was proven wrong. 

“Then let them. I can do whatever it takes to take care of us. Or… is that what you’re scared of?. Being with a nobody because that’s what they can make me into, right?”. The younger shook his head so much and quick so he could get the message. “No. But before I came into your life you already had a plan. I want you to do this for yourself as you’ve intended before I came along. And I believe in you that you can do anything to take care of us and I will be just as proud. But don’t let me or anyone take what you’ve been working for years for. At least do this last thing for me”. 

Even though he could sense the genuinity from the younger’s words, it didn’t calm down his anger brewing in his chest. Mark pulled away while he stared him down. “I told you before, Jinyoung. I’m selfish and I don’t share what’s mine. So I’m asking you, are you mine? … or not?”. 

Mark received his answer when silence thicken the room and Jinyoung avoiding to look at him. “So that’s it?. You’re going to throw all of this away because of them?”. When the younger finally looked up at him, he could see how glossy his eyes gotten and the brim of his eyes filled with tears threatening to fall. “I’m sorry…”

“Get out… “. He hates that dead look in his boyfriend’s eyes. Especially when he’s the cause of it. “Hyu--”.

“You’re not doing me any favor. But it seems like you want this so badly so go, leave!. Go to her!. She’s your happiness now while I’m the reason you’re hurting. So go… there is no reason for you to be here any longer”. 

Jinyoung was about to reach forward and touch him, when Mark flinches from his almost touch and created a bigger distance between them. “ I said Get Out!!”. And just as he was commanded to, he left the apartment. It wasn’t until he got in his car, did he let it all out. Now it was just his job but what if they went further than that?. The Baes obviously have a lot of power, in other words money that would help them get away with it. He couldn't risk it and just hoped Mark will understand that once his anger cools down.


	8. Chapter 8

_Celebration and Laughter_ yet for him it was a slap in his face, a laughing source that even though this is what he desires, it's not with the person he wants or love. His mother probably never looked happier than tonight as she greeted everyone with a genuine smile for once. And when Suzy arrived it was like she's seeing her God. Jinyoung however felt nothing but hatred towards her, all of them in fact. 

“Jinnie Oppa”. Jihyo was the only person the male could talk to. After that day at Mark's, she took him out of the house to get him back down to a normal-is level. It had to be first time she saw her brother like that and he didn't have to tell her the whole story. Ever since their mother reintroduced Suzy to them, things have going bad from left to right. When Mark lost his residency, she knew her mother had to be behind it. But that it would lead up to all of this is something she didn't expect. She knew of the love the woman had for her children but it doesn't excuse what she's doing. 

“I'm okay…”. The girl slipped her hand down to her brother's which was in a tight fist and held it. “Do you want me to check up on him after?”. Jinyoung nodded softly and whispered a soft ‘thank you’ to her. “I'll be right there, okay?”. 

Jihyo kept her word and stood close to Jinyoung when their mother called the two in front of everyone. Their father was nowhere to be seen even though he returned from his trip. After he heard about the engagement, he had a talk with Jinyoung but the latter had already made up his mind, already made Mark hate him. He felt helpless and is the reason why he refused to watch everything unfold tonight. 

“I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight and celebrate this joyous night with us. As well as bestow your blessings on our children as they embark on a new journey together”. The urge to roll his eyes at every word of his mother was strong. Jihyo gave him the ring to slip on Suzy’s finger, the girl who was smiling brightly,  happy even. Her smile never faltered but once Jinyoung was holding her hand, it became a cover up for the fact that he was hurting her by squeezing her hand too tight as his eyes shot daggers at her. 

Once the ring was on, he left her go not so gently and turned half smiling to their guests. He moved away when everyone went back to celebrating and conversing only to be stopped by her. “What do you want?”. 

“It’s our engagement party. You could show a little more of a smile to our guests”. Was she really trying to be his mother 2.0 on him right now?. “And?. I’m suppose to give a shit?. You expect me to be laughing and smiling with you like a happy couple, give you kisses and show us off?. Allow me to burst your bubble but that’s not going to happen”. The corner of her lips deepened into a frown from his harsh words but she’s only kidding herself since his distaste for all of this was shown from the very start. Even when he made this deal with her father to stay away from Mark. 

“You would be if it was him”. 

“Exactly. And you’re not him. So stop with all this acting. I’m doing as all of you want and forsaking my own happiness and relationship. You’ve all taken enough from both of us. Don’t expect me to give you more than I don’t have to give. Surely you would understand because I’m certain there is someone you love but gave him or her up”. He left her there to think about what he said as he walks over to the bar for a drink. 

\-------

Once the engagement was over, Jihyo left the party and went straight to Mark’s to check on him for both herself and her brother. She knocked on the door two times before a voice called out, noting that he heard. When it flew open, she took in the older’s disheveled look and his red, half opened eyes. 

“Jihyo, what are you doing here?”. The male moved aside to welcome her in even though she was already halfway inside when he got the message. “I came to check on you”. From the looks of it, Mark didn’t seem to be doing any better than Jinyoung. His house was a mess, evidence of not cleaning up any discarded clothes on the floor or the take out containers on his table. Along with empty bottles of wine and soju. 

She noticed there were even certain decorations missing. The broken pieces of a vase on the floor explained what might have happened to the those. “Oppa… what are you doing?”. Mark could only chuckle as he plopped down on the couch and pouring himself another glass. “Did he send you?”. 

“I offered since I was worried as well. And he knows you wouldn’t want to see him so…He’s not doing well either, you know”. 

Mark down the shot and went for another just as quick. The burning in his throat helped distracts him even more. “Sorry. I-I told him things that day, kicked him out even. I hated it but I’m hurting too. How else did he expect me to react?. Hug him and tell him it’s okay?. That I understand we had a good run and that I wish him a happy life, knowing how miserable it’ll make him?”. The Park siblings have noticed that when Mark’s drunk, he would make no effort in hiding how he truly feels inside. 

The fact that he’s saying all these things confirms how much he’s hurting. “That boyfriend of yours. Make sure he’s not like me. Otherwise your mother is going to find the next spoiled rich brat for you”. And also brutally honest. “Save him from feeling like a useless nobody”. Jihyo hugged the older close to her, caressing her fingers through his hair as he let it out. “I miss him”. 

\---------

After she calmed him down, Jihyo drove to Jinyoung’s apartment because she doesn’t think she’ll be able to stay with her mother in the same room right now. Especially not if Suzy is there which she knew the girl was. She had a good talk with Mark, which she told back to her brother. “Apparently he’s been drinking any chance he gets”. And the worse thing is he couldn’t go to him even if he wants. Jinyoung sighed deeply as he hid his face in his hands. Will it get easier after walking away from a 9 year long relationship?. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to the crazy hours at the hospital, Mark was able to distract himself from a certain dark haired male and go on with his life. Jackson and Jaebum would visit him whenever they could and meet up for drinks. JB who was once in the position of Jinyoung tried talking to the older one of them. To make him see reason to the latter's side of the story. But he also understood Mark, he’s just as affected and hurt by it. 

The more time Jinyoung was forced to spend with Suzy should have been hell, bitter for him. But surprisingly it was as of they'd become friends again. Having normal conversations on common interest or topics regarding their work and studies to talk about and even casual dates here and there. She wasn't the only one calling or texting to go out but he took the initiative to do so as well. Without knowing it Jinyoung was starting to draw closer to her, liking her presence compared to the dislike he had before. He even realized she's not that bad of a person than he made her out to be. 

Of course their parents were happy about the change in their relationship, his father came around once he convinced him that he truly is fine but Jihyo didn't know how she should feel about this. Sure she wants her brother to be happy and was glad he isn't hurting anymore but she had gotten so used to him and Mark, looked up to their relationship so much that this all just felt weird. Still for the sake of Jinyoung, she did her best to get along with Suzy which she did. Going shopping with her and everything but that was much different from Mark. She could talk to him about anything, drag him anywhere with her and he would willingly do so and to top it off he's protective as hell. 

Still is. She got the courage to finally introduce her boyfriend to him first out of anyone. After meeting the guy, getting to know him, his intentions and future plans he could say _'so far so good’_. At least this meeting could make him relax a little more and worry less about her. Jihyo was happy beyond that Mark approved of him. Now she could also introduce him to Jinyoung and hope for the same reaction. 

\---------

“Happy Birthday, babe!”. Excitedly Suzy attacked Jinyoung in a tight hug which the male welcomed before he was handed a black box. The content of it is a Breguet Marine Chronograph watch which he knew cost over $22.000. “Suzy, you didn’t have to--”.

“I want to. It’s for my fiance after all. He deserves the best”. Pulling her close, he rewarded her with a deep kiss. “Thank you”. 

“Oh!. These flowers are beautiful. Who are they from?”. Even the male had to agree, they even lit up his room beautifully. “Dad had them delivered to me along with his gift”. 

“That’s so sweet of him. And he’s got such good taste!”. Again he couldn’t help but agree. “But I will see you in a bit okay?. I have to run to work for a little while. Bye bye”. After the girl left Jinyoung picked up the vase with the flowers and moved them to his room. Settling them down on his nightstand where every flowers Mark would send him on his birthday or anniversary. 

Despite their break-up, that didn’t change. The flowers didn’t and neither the gift. He unwrapped the gift finally and instantly a smile decorated his face. The older got him the same Bvlgari chronograph watch Jinyoung fell in love with when they were out one day. This one had his initials ‘PJY’ engraved on the back of it. He never minded the price because he wants to be able to buy his partner anything he’d want. Now that they were broken up, he had no reason to waste his money on him but he did so anyways. The fact that Suzy’s gift costed more is not what mattered to him. For her, an expensive watch could be defined as the best gift that he deserves but for him, Mark’s gift is what can be defined as his best gift. 

The remaining day consisted of spending time with Suzy and ending it off with a family dinner. The next day was his graduation ceremony followed by a party organized by his parents to celebrate both his birthday and his graduation. All in which he wore Mark’s gift instead of Suzy. Of course the girl noticed that and was hurt by it but he covered it by saying it’s a gift from his father. And that was enough to let it go. Especially since the man himself went along with it because he knew very well. After all he did deliver Mark’s bouquet at his graduation. 

\-------

“Good morning. I will have a Iced caramel Macchiato to go”.  

“And a blueberry muffin and a strawberry jelly donut. Double the order”. Jinyoung turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Mark. “Hyung…”. The older male smiled softly trying to avoid his gaze as he pulled out his wallet to pay for their orders. “I told you no matter how little, you should get something to eat as well, Jinyoungie”. 

The dark haired male chuckled softly at how annoyed Mark always gets when he’s skip his breakfast. Even if it’s a quick one and he still knew his favorite snacks. “I’m sorry”. Mark finally looked at Jinyoung after much contemplation yet didn’t know what to say to him. Luckily he didn’t have to when the barista called out orders. Mark reached forward and took the bags with snacks and their drinks. 

“Would you like to join me?. If you have the time that is”. Mark was about to leave when in a panicking state, Jinyoung blurted out the question. At first the older wanted to leave as quick as possible but now he found himself nodding and sliding in the seat opposite of Jinyoung. “How--”.

“I’m sorry. For all the things I’ve said that day. You were making a difficult decision and it clearly wasn't easy on you but I took my anger out on you. It wasn’t fair”. 

“I’m not mad, Hyung. And you had every right to react the way you did. I would have too if the roles were reversed. I’m just…I couldn’t allow you to keep making all the sacrifices”. Mark didn’t answer or said anything in return. Instead he reached over and took out the contents of Jinyoung’s bag as a sign for the younger to eat, which he did without any protest. 

That’s when Mark noticed the watch he’s wearing. “You looked nice in your graduation attire”. The younger was confused for a good minute. “Your dad sent me pictures. Did you get my flowers?”. Of course his dad is still in contact with him. A lot of times he envied Jihyo and his dad for being able to talk to Mark without hurting to see him. But he was thankful that those two didn’t treat him any different. “I did. As well as your gift and flowers for my birthday. Thank you. But…why?. We’re not together anymore so why would you buy it for me?”. 

“You were part of my life, you know. It’s not like I can throw away nine years worth of feelings, memories and habits just like that. I figured it’s at least the last thing I could do for you”.  _ The last thing _ . Why did those three words sting even more?. “I love it”.  _ I love you.  _

“Jihyo introduced me to her boyfriend”. Jinyoung perked up curiously at the older at the mention of his sister. “And?. Don’t tell me you scared the poor kid”. Mark gave him the _‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’_ vibe when he looked around smugly. “Hyung!”. 

“What?. I was on my best behavior. Although the poor kid look constipated or like he wanted to pass out any minute. Other than that it went great!”. Jinyoung facepalmed and shook his head. The older didn’t change at all in that aspect who was chuckling proudly. “But he’s actually a nice guy for our Jihyo. I hope it works out”. And the younger knew what he meant by that. “It will”. 

The two males smooth out the rough waters between them regarding their break-up as a form a closure. They did their best to cover up the silence by cracking lame jokes which did make things easier. How much time passed, they didn’t know until Mark’s pager went off. He had to get back and again, the two had to say their goodbyes, not knowing when they would cross paths again or not. 


	10. Chapter 10

As wrong as it is, they both went to the same cafe just to bump into each other. It’s harmless after all, right?. They were able to move passed their little awkward phase and have a normal conversation like regular people instead of ex-boyfriends. During their talk he didn’t know why he felt the need to tell Jinyoung that co-worker asked him out. It’s not like he’s cheating on the other. But he also didn’t want him to think he’s being kept in the dark. Not that it should matter, although it would make Mark out to be a hypocrite since he got mad at Jinyoung for doing the same in the past. 

The look on the younger face said a lot. Anger, Jealousy but most of all sadness. But this is where they are now and how they’re lives are. He’s bound to move on and meet someone else, right?. It’s not like staying single is going to bring Jinyoung back to him and it’s not like one date is going to change his life completely either. 

\--------

He told himself, he wouldn’t let it get to him. But it did anyways. Apparently that one date went well because Mark is still hanging out with him, moreover he invited him to Jaebum’s party. One which Jinyoung is attending along with Suzy. And even though they kept their distance, they found themselves catching glimpses of each other. Something Mark also noticed is that Jinyoung seemed a little drunk. Which is weird since the younger doesn’t drink that much. 

Another thing is, he thought he was fine with Jinyoung and Suzy but apparently he isn’t. He hated that way the dark haired male would look at the girl and kiss her. Show her off to their friends. Why should he care when he can do the same with his date?. 

\-------

Drinking at that time was a good idea to distract himself from a certain brunette and the blonde he was with. But the aftermath of it is equal to a nightmare for him. And it had nothing to do with a hangover or his splitting headache. But rather at the fact that he’s naked under his sheets, his clothes along with a woman’s scattered on the floor and Suzy entering the room dressed in his shirt, her neck decorated with hickeys. 

“Morning…”. The woman was grinning from ear to ear as she slid on the best close to him. She was happy while he was nothing but frustrated at himself. “I have to say you surprise me. You look so innocent but… you are certainly someone else in bed”. The woman whispered her last sentence, getting closer to him as she started kissing his neck. Jinyoung moved away which he regretted doing because with that speed, his head felt like it just burst in half. “My fucking head…”. 

The male slipped on his clothes and quickly made his way to the bathroom for an aspirin, which he hoped that’s where she keeps it. ‘ _ I slept with her!. No, fuck!. How could I mess up like this?’. " _ Jinyoung". He wasn't hearing a word she's been saying to him because he had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Even if Suzy is his fiancee, he was comfortable with her around him most of the time, he had accepted her but to become intimate with her...he wasn’t there as yet. The alcohol he consumed last night strongly disagreed with him so it sees. 

\-------

“What are you doing here?. I’m working”. After he left Suzy’s apartment, apologizing and full of regret, he went to the hospital where Mark works at. Of course his first instinct is to go to his ex-partner as soon as he fucks up. But his little mistake made him realize something he was trying to avoid. “I had to see you”. 

“Something wrong?”. Mark took in the younger who looks like shit. “No. I just...I wanted to see you without having to be so secretive”. 

“Wait in the lobby. I have one more round to make and then I’m on a break”. Jinyoung did as he was told while the other went back to his task. When he returned a good half hour later, he found the younger dozed off in one of the chairs in the waiting room. With a flick on his forehead, Jinyoung’s eyes sprung open as a smile decorated his face. Whenever he slept over at Mark’s, the older’s face is what he’d wake up to. After months apart to see that again is pleasant. 

Mark drove them to this little eatery that has a home-y feeling to it. The place wasn’t small neither too big but a nice spot to relax and have breakfast or lunch. It’s where the older would come for their Haejang-guk (hangover soup). He ordered the soup for Jinyoung along with water, tea and coffee for himself. “Take this”. 

Jinyoung immediately took the aspirin and swallowed it. He couldn’t find any type of medication for his headache at Suzy and his headache wasn’t doing any better with the way he woke up. “I want to ask what even got into you to drink that much but I might know the answer”. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself, hyung”. The older only chuckled and thanked the lady as she served them their order. “Eat up.It’s not going to make you throw up”. The silence was anything but awkward, it was rather comforting. “Stop seeing him”.Mark knew what he meant but the younger was still able to catch him off guard. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that”. 

“Mark hyung, please don't go out with him anymore”.

“That's enough!. You don't get to decide that neither do you have the right to get mad that you end up getting drunk. We are over, remember”. His words made the dark hair Male feel more anger than hurt. Of course he remembered, he's the one who ended it, he's the reason why he has no right to react over matters like that but then again it's only been a few months. 

“I don't care. I still love you. Why do you think it hurts me more than being jealous?!”. 

“Then join the club. Do you think I'm any better?. That used to be us, going to parties together, kissing and just being fucking happy with each other. Last night you were with someone else that isn't me. Do you think I was fine?. I wasn't because I still love you too. It's not like a few months can erase nine years of what we had. I'm very well aware of it all, Jinyoung. But you gave up on us just because you thought you were protecting me. You are trying to move on so allow me to do the same”. 

“I don't want you to do that. I-I'm going to fix this. Just give me some time”. Mark was starting to get frustrated with the whole situation. He tried before but ended up giving in to his mother. “And what if you can't?. You're going to throw me away again?. I'm not a doll for you to play with and then throw away when you want. Thanks to your dad and Jihyo I stopped drinking and got myself back on track. I am not interested in going back to that”.

_A doll. Is that what he thinks of himself?. Or what I think of him?._ His hyung who has always been strong and much like Jinyoung shows off their soft side only to a handful of people, is wounded mentally and emotionally for him to be thinking so low of himself. “Don't say that--”.

“Finish eating. I have to get back soon”. His voice was much lower now, a clear indication of how exhausted he is of this whole thing. Mark already took care of the bill so when the other was finished eating they could leave at once. He really had to get back to work but on the other hand he didn’t want to talk about this with him any longer. 

“Get home safely”. The older turned in the direction of the hospital, deciding on a walk there will suit him more.


	11. Chapter 11

_Feeling stupid?. Check!. Giving up?. No!._ But the question is how would he approach Mark now after what he said two days ago. Because he hasn’t showed up to the cafe, he won’t meet him when Jinyoung stops by the hospital neither answer his calls. After dropping Suzy home, he took off to his own apartment when he got a call. 

“Hyung!”. As soon as he saw his name lit op his phone, he didn’t hesitate a second longer to pick up. But the noise in the background wasn’t giving off a good sign. “Jinyoungie. Baby,...are you still mad at me?”. The dark haired male sighed deeply as he rest his head on his steering wheel. “You’re drunk”. 

Mark’s hysterical laughter only confirmed it. “No..okay..maybe a tiny bit”. Why does he always think alcohol will always help him?. “Where are you?”. 

“Uh...I’m not sure right now. Jackson brought us here”. 

“Mark Tuan, I swear to God I will fuck you up!. Honestly, what goes through your mind sometimes?!”. Jinyoung was pissed that he would rather drown himself in alcohol instead of talking to someone. Even though he was never good at using words when it came to how he feels. But the younger thought his sister and dad helped him. He knew though why Mark might have fall back into it. It’s because of what was said. 

“Mark?. Are you still there?”. Loud music and chattering were only heard on the other end but not his voice. It got him worried. “I miss when you yell at me out of concern”. For a second he sounded sober, followed by a chuckle. “Stay where you are, okay?”. 

Jinyoung didn’t want to but only hung up to call Jackson to know where they are. He knew the place very well as they all usually hung out there often. The place was packed as always, refreshing music, people occupying the dance floor as they swayed to the music. Some of them even against each other. He scanned the room until he eyes landed on the brunette with his head on the table and a drink right next to him. He pushed pass the sweaty bodies till he reach Mark, who seemed as if he was sleeping if it wasn’t for the subtle head bopping to the music and the tapping of his fingers on the table. 

Before he thought of slapping him until he sobered up but seeing him right now and like this, made him change his mind. The brunette opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the person who was shaking him. A smile instantly forming his lips. “How drunk am I?. Or are you really here?”. Jinyoung facepalmed himself at the other’s comment and his innocent look which only made him look like a puppy you just couldn’t resist. 

“Come on, asshole”. Sometimes he hated him. Like right now when Jinyoung tried helping walk before he tripped but Mark thought it’d be fun to just put all his weight on the other. “Yah!. Work with me here before I drop your ass and leave you here!”. 

“Pff..you’ll feel guilty and start apologizing like your life depends on it if you do. I’m too precious, Park Jinyoung!. Handle me with care!”. The dark haired one rolled his eyes at his partner...ex-partner’s behavior. As a drunk at least he wasn’t miserable and destructive. He was just very childish. 

The whole ride Jinyoung had to deal with a chatty drunk Mark who would randomly break out singing and dancing to anything playing. It was pretty entertaining to watch and it always made him laugh whenever the older was being that way. But of course even helping him towards his apartment was another round of bickering. Thankfully he still has his own key to the other’s apartment so he didn’t have to waste any time in opening the door and drag him inside. 

Being back at Mark’s apartment brought back all their memories. Especially the bitter last ones right in that living room. Shaking his head, they continued their way towards Mark’s room who still surprises him how he would always take off his shoes before walking any further into his apartment. He helped him take off his jacket and shirt knowing he preferred to sleep without. 

“Alright get some rest now”. He was just going to get an aspirin and glass of water for him to take in the morning, when Mark prevented him from going anywhere. “Stay with me. Don’t leave me again”. And just like before he seems sober. But he also knew how Mark couldn’t hide things when he’s intoxicated. “I’m just going to lock up and get you an aspirin for later. I’ll be right back”. He did exactly what he said he would before joining the brunette that was already asleep. Or so he thought. Mark left his pillow and substitute it with Jinyoung’s chest instead, nuzzling into the younger’s warmth. “...I miss you”. 

“I miss you too”. He knew he should be feeling guilty but there was just none of that to be found right now. After all he is somewhere familiar, that has always have a sense of home for him. How could he feel any guilt?. Mark hummed contently at the feeling of Jinyoung stroking the side of his face before he felt the other pressing his lips against his temple.


	12. Chapter 12

His alarm has always been a nuisance but not as much as this morning. Mark wanted nothing but to find his phone, smash it into pieces and throw it out the window. With a loud groan, he felt where it is and shut it the hell up. It was then did he notice another body in his bed. “Aren’t you a pleasant sight to wake up to”. He whispers in the younger’s ear before peppering his cheek down to his jawline with soft kisses. Emitting a groan from the other who slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the brightness in the room. 

“Morning… had a pleasant dream about me?”. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his comment then pretended to throw up. “Drunk or Sober you’re always so full of yourself”. But he didn’t say anything except grin as he nuzzled his face back into the dark haired male’s chest. “Um...what about that guy you’re dating. What if he comes by and--”. 

“--we’re over. It wasn’t working out so we decided to stay friends to avoid any awkwardness since we work together”. 

“And I know for one you give zero fucks about Suzy, _‘the dull face, no ass, ugly personality bitch you so badly want to kick out of a window '_ as you kindly put it last night. Talk about speaking your mind”. 

“Hey!. That’s the nicest thing my mind is telling me to do. She’s lucky I don’t hit women”. Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh because he knew Mark would if Suzy was a guy instead. “I-I kind of made a mistake”. 

“Breaking up with me?. Took you this long to realize but it’s okay...I forgive you. Only because I have a splitting headache that’s holding me back from telling you want I really want to”. That’s not it. But good to know, he noted as he reached over for the aspirin and water. “Here”. 

“One, I realized that the same night and second...I slept with her”. Mark choked on his water, putting the glass on the nightstand next to him before giving his attention to Jinyoung. “You slept with the she-devil?!. Eeeewwwww!!!!. I hope you’ve cleansed yourself in holy water because you are tainted!”. Jinyoung only stared at the older with eyes wide like saucers at his reaction. He was lowkey expecting some type of reaction but not one that made him burst out laughing. “You dramatic idiot”. 

Jinyoung pulled him back down to lay down which he gladly did. “Wait a second..is that what was going on with you the morning you “wanted to see me” and spitting how you don’t want me to date Leo anymore?”. There was no reaction other than Jinyoung looking everywhere else instead of at him. “Pabo. I don’t have any right to get mad at you if that’s why. She is your fiance so you have every right to do whatever. This on the other hand…”. It was funny though how bad he made what they were doing out to be but continued to cling onto Jinyoung like a leech. 

“You said to be selfish and that’s what I’m doing. But I don’t want you to be my secret. So I will try harder to fix this. Even if we have to runaway and just build our lives somewhere else”. The thought was tempting but there was also a consequence that they weren’t going to pay but others. “Rule that out. If we do something like that it’ll only bring a bad name to your dad and not to mention Jihyo. They have stood by us through everything. It’s not fair to them. But we’ll figure it out”. 

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention and soon enough a knock on his door followed. “Oppa?”. Jihyo, the other person who has a key for obvious reasons. “Come in”. As soon as she did, the girl froze in her spot. Eyes going from Jinyoung to Mark before a grin took form. “What is this?, what is this?, what is this?!”. 

Mark groaned loudly and pulled the covers over his head. “So loud...ssshhh”. Jihyo stopped with a confused expression. “Hungover”. 

“You drank?!. I’m telling dad”. The older male pulled the covers off quickly resulting in his hair looking like he just got electrocuted. “If you do, I’m going to change my mind in allowing you and your boyfriend to join us for the weekend out of town”. Us?. Out of the town?. Both siblings were looking at him to explain further. 

“Uh..well I was going to ask you before someone started yelling but...I have the weekend off and my parents lakehouse happens to be completely free not to mention secluded. So what do you say?. Go away with me?”. A weekend away from his family and alone with Mark?. Why the fuck would he say no or even consider. “Like you needed to ask!”. While he attacked Mark in a hug, Jihyo was clapping excitedly because she was going to be alone with her boyfriend and away from all the eyes and ears of her mother. “I will let Chan know”. 

“And happy early birthday, brat”. The brunette shoved her brother out of the way and hugged Mark thoughtly with a string of ‘thank you’ following. Even though their parents could just throw a party like they did every year, the girl would rather just spend a weekend with her boyfriend and brothers like a bunch of friends hanging out. She loves parties but then again she isn’t the type to always be hyped for one with only stuck up, elite people as “her guests”. 

\---------

Later that day the two families gathered for dinner, something that seems to be happening a lot these days. The topic that came up or better said received Jinyoung and Jihyo’s attention was her birthday party. “Do we need a party?. Can't it just be another day instead of the weekend?”. Before Jinyoung got to mention it, his sister beat him to it. Securing her weekend free of her controlling mother and privileged friends. 

“I made plans for a birthday trip. She's not a child anymore, you know. She wants to do something different”. Normally their mother would have a lot to say but surprisingly she didn't. Even if she did, their father would back his children up. It's their birthday after all. “A trip sounds like a wonderful idea. I know she'll be with you and safe so nothing for us to worry about. In fact why don't you join them, Suzy?”. They were not nervous over the fact that Mark is the one who planned everything and would be there but both of them mutually shared a strong dislike and disagreement regarding that idea. 

“What?. Why?!”. And Jihyo wasn't one to watch her tongue when she's upset. Now was no exception either. “Jihyo, where are your manners?”. Mrs. Park rebuked, flustered and ashamed. 

“I'm sorry but this is my birthday trip that I want to take with my brother. It's suppose to be a sibling only type thing!. He's going to be married soon. She's going to have plenty of chances to go with us but mostly it'll be only them. I only have now to really spend some one on one time with him”. The girl's voice grew small, her pout deepening as she looks down. Jinyoung leanes over and pulled her to his side to calm her down. 

“That is not tr--”.

“Eunjie, it's what she wants to do for her birthday and she has every right to feel like that. Leave the kids to their trip. Jinyoung must have already planned everything out anyways. Suzy will go with them another time”. But the girl had a bitter taste in her mouth and all due to Jihyo not wanting her to go. “Mr. Park is right. It's their sibling getaway. It wouldn't be right”.

“That's sweet of you Suzy". Jinyoung wanted to gag at the whole exchange between his mother and Suzy. As if the girl was doing them any favor. Even if she insisted on going with them, he would have put her on another train or flight 'by accident'. "This gives me an idea. How about we all take a trip next weekend. We're soon to be family anyways”. Pass, is what Jinyoung wanted to say but he will deal with it when the time comes. For now he had some packing to do. 


	13. Chapter 13

The destination is in driving distance. Jinyoung knew his mother, he knew she would call all the travel agency or airlines to either find out where exactly they are heading or for a certain someone to give a “pleasant” surprise. At least this way, he can avoid that. He has been looking forward to this weekend ever since Mark gave them the news. It’s well needed from the pressure of his mother, Suzy and her family but he also wanted someone actual time with the elder. 

He has always liked Mark’s family vacation spot. The place and its surrounding is peaceful and away from the loudness of the city. It’s just the right place to just disconnect and rest your mind. Mark and Chan had already arrived and were busy unloading the car when he pulled up. Jihyo practically jumped out of the car and attacked Chan, leaving Jinyoung to take care of the bags. “Ahem!”. The two separated upon hearing Mark who was leaning against his car and shooting daggers at the nervous male next to Jihyo. “Oppa!. Don’t be mean”. 

“What?. I didn’t say anything. Get your stuff inside and pick a room!. Under one condition….”. He didn’t have to say it, all he did was make the ‘I’m-watching-you’ sign from his eyes towards Chan and the boy got the message loud and clear. “That’s suppose to be my line”. 

“Ppfff, she’s my sister just as much as she’s yours, dumbass”. He helped Jinyoung with the bags while the younger ones took a tour of the place and taking pictures like it was some kind of challenge. “Why are both our bags in one room?”. Jinyoung received a questionable look from the elder as if it’s supposed to be obvious. “Because you and I are going to share a room?. What’s wrong?. Can’t trust yourself around me. I know I’m too irresistible”. 

Jinyoung was full on judging him. “Remind me again why I fell in love with you. Because I..”. He couldn’t even finish his sentence and instead flailed his arms in the air as if that’s suppose to say much. “Question is how can you not?”. He replied just as exasperated with a scoff. “ Come on. Help me get the meat and grocery out of the car”. Jinyoung followed the elder with an amused grin, who only acted as if he was hurt. “You're cooking today, by the way”. 

“What?!. Why?!”. 

“Because I don't want to and since you want to be sassy, be sassy with the food”. He simply answered while packing their food for the weekend away in the fridge. “Your house is beautiful, hyung. The surroundings even more. I get why she likes this place so much”. It wasn't the first time for the Park siblings as much as it was for Chan. But the place never failed to give them peace and relaxation. 

Later in the evening while Chan and Jihyo were spending time in the lake, Jinyoung was grilling the meat. Mark was in the kitchen preparing ramyeon and rice when he felt something running down his nose.  _ Blood _ . Didn't matter how much he was wiping it away or kept the tissue to block anymore from coming down it didn't need to stop. “Youngie, I have to check in on the hospital, can you finish in here”. After receiving an ‘okay’ he made a dash upstairs to the bathroom..

Only returning after the bleeding had stopped. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. One of my patients came in so they were just updating me”. 

The entire day felt like old times. Just the two of them being themselves minus the fact that they are exes now. It’s sad they only had two days before they’d return to their daily routines. Jinyoung was by the lake with the younger ones taking pictures of them and the scenery while Mark finishes grilling the meat. When all of a sudden Jinyoung ended up in the water, emitting loud laughter and whistling from the couple. “You are dead!”. The male practically jumped out of the water and chased after Mark, the culprit.

\-------

When she discovered the news in the morning, a sense of nervousness and fear ran through her body. But it was soon replaced after her mother’s words. It will be alright, in fact this is exactly what was missing. The puzzle piece to fit their whole plan together. “We should tell Mrs. Park. She’ll be delighted to hear the good news”.

And right she was. The woman was practically bouncing on her heels and hugging the girl as if she was some teenager who just received the best present from her parents in the world. Safe to say Mrs. Park never once reacted to something the way she did today and that reassured Suzy a whole lot. She could finally get Jinyoung and she won’t have to fear  _ him _ . At least she hopes not. 

\-------

It came to a point where they had to ask each other if they’re comfortable or not sleeping in the same bed. But as soon as the question came out, they bursted out laughing. Before they even started dating they’d have many movie nights or study sleepovers at Mark, Jinyoung, JB or Jackson’s house. So sharing a bed or sleeping bag had always been a thing then. Of course no one dated each other then and broke up but it didn’t seem to be a problem as neither of them cared about Suzy to begin with. 

That’s how Mark woke up, legs tangled up with Jinyoung’s while the younger took his chest for a pillow. A smile decorated his lips as he studied the sleeping features of his former partner while moving his hair out of his eyes and trailed his fingers down the other’s jawline. That was before his expression contorted in a pained one, causing him to groan while holding his head.

Even though he tried to be silent as possible in order not to wake Jinyoung, he failed. “What’s wrong?. Are you hurting somewhere?”. Jinyoung’s tone became alarming and why not?. When he woke up to the groaning sound, he didn’t expect to look up and see the sight of Mark fighting what seems to be pain judging by his expression. 

“It’s just my head. Migraines...always a bitch”. His face was starting to turn red, a clear indication of the pain he was feeling but tried to restrain. “I...I have medication for it in my bag...it’s in the kitchen”. 

“I’ll get it for you. Just stay in bed, okay?”. The other got up to do exactly that and put on some water to heat up to make some tea before he returned to find Mark curled up into a ball, asleep. You can tell he was still feeling pain due to the crease between his eyebrows. Jinyoung decided to stay with him, caressing his hair comfortingly until he seemed at ease. 

He left him to rest while getting breakfast ready with the younger ones, discussing what they wanted to do for the last few hours they had left before they would head back. 

They opted for staying in and having a movie Marathon. From Harry Potter to Fast and Furious. “I told you guys, go out and have some fun. There is no need to ruin your time because of me”. It didn’t matter how much he tried arguing with them, they simply ignored him. Telling him they’d rather do something together than having one of them missing. Besides this was much better than anything else. A nice peace and quiet day spent on films and mindless chattering in between. The best escape.


	14. Chapter 14

While Jinyoung got dinner ready, the couple and Mark headed out to show Chan some more of the place. He cursed under his breath when his phone started to ring because he immediately knew who it could be. And how right he was. “Suzy..”. 

“I know this could wait until you got back but I just wanted to give you a little heads up. I’ve got some news for you...good news actually. Just hurry up and get back soon”. What could it even be?. She said good news for him but he had a terrible feeling about the whole thing. 

Although a disturbing guess of what this ‘good news’ could be lingered on his mind ever since the phone call, Jinyoung did his best for it not to be noticeable when they all sat down for dinner. For the most part he had it all under control and was able to push everything to the back of his.

\--------

Barefeet padded the tiled floor as the male approached the figure in the water. “Here you are. Hiding from us?”. Jinyoung swam up to the edge where Mark was crouched down, his right hand in the water playing with it. “No, I just thought a swim would be nice. And so does the water. You should totally join”. With a yelp, the brunette ended up in the water before he even knew it. “Now we’re even”. 

Mark slicks his hair back by combing his fingers through his wet hair and looks up through his eyelashes at the other. A smirk forming his lips that had Jinyoung backing away from him. “No, don’t you even---”. 

Not only wasn’t he able to finish his sentence but he also wasn’t able to escape. For Mark who was too quick when he grabbed the other’s wrist just in time to turn him around. His hand on the back of his neck to pull him towards him and claim his lips. 

One softly moaning into the kiss while the other hummed satisfied into it. Mark’s arms around his waist tightened as if he’s afraid the other will run away. A lot can be said about the kiss. Greed, desire, love, care and the fight for dominance which Mark easily won as his tongue explored to the other’s wet cavern. Emitting another throaty moan from him. He simply loved the way the older would kiss him like he’s the most important person in the world and that was his way of showing it.

They pulled apart to catch their breath which felt like a curse for them since that’s the reason they had to stop instead of losing themselves into each other. Jinyoung’s bottom lip was red and swollen as a result from Mark’s biting and sucking. He ran his thumb over it with a victorious smile on his lips before running the tip of his tongue across it once again. That’s when Jinyoung took the control over and captured the other’s lips, backing him up against one of the edges of the pool. His lips traveled down to Mark’s neck, leaving his signature red marks on the elder’s fair skin. But before he could go any further he was stopped by him as well. 

“We can’t...not yet”. Jinyoung sighed and leaned his forehead on Mark’s shoulder as the realization hit him. He didn’t feel an ounce of guilt for what just happened but it was more of the feeling of disappointment that he can’t freely be with the older, someone he could call his with such pride. “I hate this”. 

“I know, baby. I do too”. He replied in a whispered tone while running his fingers through Jinyoung’s dark wet locks. “I’m pretty sure you already know but the director is her uncle. My department head was on a vacation at the time it all went down but when he got back, he went straight to Director Bae to clear my name. After all he had every record of my activities and detected that I was wronged. But despite the proof, nothing changed because it was a personal mission against me. Thanks to him some of the residents and doctors whom I’ve worked with changed their view on me. But...of course Director Bae is very influential in the medical field. A larger group believed him instead. My point is...don’t use my career as the reason for us to be apart. Because I’m screwed either way. There is nothing we can do about it other than looking into other options. Okay?”. 

Jinyoung pulled back to look at the other as if he was mad and was just babbling nonsense. “Call it off. Everything. I’ll take care of what comes my way”. The latter was about to say something, probably to disagree or argue with Mark but he instead pulled him closer and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Tell me you’ll do it when we get back. You do want us, don’t you?”. 

“You ask the dumbest questions at times. Of course I do. --- I’ll do it. Just know I’ll always be your #1 fan in whatever you choose. I love you, Mark Tuan. Even if you’re an annoying asshole most of the time”. 


	15. Chapter 15

A bad feeling was one thing, he felt like throwing his inside up. The words kept going through his mind on loop and it only made him even more miserable. Screaming at the top of his lungs won’t even free him of the weight he was feeling on his chest right now. He came straight to his parents house with the mission to end things between him and Suzy. And since the girl would be there as well, it made a lot of sense. But boy, oh boy, was he regretting that right now. 

_ I’m pregnant. _

“I don’t accept this. I can’t…”. 

“And why exactly not?. Granted I did wish you would have waited until the two of you were married but then again this was supposed to happen either way. You becoming a father, a child of your own. I was right, wasn’t I?. She is everything you need. Just look… she’s already baring your child”. 

“But I don’t want this. It’s too soon and a mistake. I-I was drunk, I don’t remember any of it”. The dark haired male tried to argue but it all proved to be useless. His mother was not interested in any of that. “Yes, you’ve been very irresponsible but like I said. The two of you will be married soon so everything is working out fine. Besides, Jinyoung, you have no choice but to accept the consequences of your mistake. Who would believe you over her when you were drunk out of your mind that you don’t remember anything”.

“Exactly!. She could have been the one to take advantage of me. You know that’s not impossible”. The annoyed look on the elder woman just proved how done she is with this situation. Why can’t he just accept things?. “You were drunk. She can claim you took advantage of her or better said raped her and people will believe her because she can be seen as the victim instead of a drunk”. 

\--------

Mark hasn't heard anything from Jinyoung since they got back. He wasn't sure whether it was due to  _ her _ or because he was keeping his word or simply because he didn't think it was worth it and just gave up on the idea. His calls and text went unanswered which only made him more unsettling. “Hello?”.

“Ji, where is your brother?. I've been trying to get in touch for days now but nothing. Is he okay?”. Her hesitation and stuttering wasn't giving off a good vibe. “He’s fine. I-it’s j-just that…”.  _ Sigh _ . “Let him tell you himself. Okay?”. 

The older male did just that. He gave Jinyoung the space he needed for whatever is going on but it didn’t stop him from worrying. “Hello?”.

“Hyung, I’m sorry for not getting back to you all this time. Um...what time do you get off?. I’ll come pick you up”.

“That’s alright. I’m finished at 8, give or take how long my last round takes”. He heard the other hum understandingly. “I’ll be outside”. 

When Mark got off a little pass 8 just as he thought, Jinyoung was already waiting for him in the parking lot. With his hands in his pockets, leaning against his car while looking up at the night sky. “Found me up there yet?”. A smile formed his lips before his eyes even landed on his partner. Yes, he still considers him that. 

Like they normally would greet each other, Jinyoung tugged the older towards him to give him a peck on the lips. Causing Mark's eyes to widen in surprise. “Old habits?”. They both just laughed it out seeing Jinyoung did that fully conscious. “I'll drive. You look like--”

“---crap?. Wow thanks!”.

“I was going to say like you'll pass out soon but that works”. The tired look in his eyes traveled down to even his smile and the color in his skin, that it couldn't go unnoticed. He figured it had to do with the days he hasn't heard anything from the other. Quite somethings must have come his way. “Where are we heading?”.

_ “Home”. _ Aka Mark's. The ride there was silent for the most part but it was nowhere uncomfortable. Mark noticed how Jinyoung would space out, deep in thoughts and never thought of pressuring him to talk about what's bothering him unless he was ready. But clearly it's weighing heavy on him, enough to take a toll on him. 

After freshening up, he expected to find Jinyoung asleep but instead he was just sitting on the couch, staring at the two cups of chamomile tea on the table. "I messed up…". The brunette moved the cups further away to take a seat in front of him on the coffee table. "This was never supposed to happen but it still did and I…"..

"It's okay. Calm down and breathe. You don't need to push yourself to talk j--".

"She's pregnant". He finally looked up at Mark after blurting it out like he could no longer run from it. Just like he can't run from what Mark would have to say about this. What will he do?. Kick him out again?. "I'm sorry. I really am. I tried arguing with mom that this was all a mistake, that I was drunk and had no idea of the events that played out but she…she said Suzy has an advantage. Because I was drunk, if she goes out there and tell people I took advantage of her in my drunken state they'd believe her. Even if it was the other way around, she will be favored over someone who can't remember anything aside from the alcohol".

The silence in the room was starting to get nerve wracking that made him  want to scream."For once I agree with her. You don't have anything or anyone to backup your statement so you'd pretty much he walking into a trap". One the Baes and his mother wouldn't mind him walking into. Especially not since they'd have control over him. 

"Tell me something.  You hating all of this, is not because you're going to be a father, is it?. But because it's not with me?". Under normal circumstances,  Jinyoung would have a sarcastic remark ready but not today because he's right. His nod confirmed it. The older male smiled softly, guilty for being happy of that fact. 

"If it was you'd be happy. Unable to wait for its arrival. That part is still the same. It’s your child and that’s what you should focus on. Don't resent them just because it's not with me. You're bringing a new life into the world and I know how much you look forward to the day you'll be a dad. If you want nothing to do with Suzy then fine, don’t. But be there for your child. We shouldn't make the baby suffer because of us. They did nothing wrong".

“But I don’t want to lose you again. I just got you back”. With a comforting smile, he clasped Jinyoung’s hands in his and pressed a long kiss at their locked hands. “Who says you will?. I will be there for you, nothing is going to change that. Okay?. Now…”. The brunette got up from where he was sitting and joined Jinyoung on the couch, pulling him against his chest. “...rest. Everything will be okay, you’ll be okay. I know you got this. And you’ve got me to lean on”. 

Jinyoung’s tension was starting to fade away slowly as he began to relax against the older. His face nuzzled in the crook of his neck, inhaling that forsaken perfume he loves so much. 

Mark on the other hand wanted to believe his words so badly. He wanted to believe that not much would change and they could get through this. But he knew, in fact it was discussed before. With a baby in the picture, everything changes. Subconsciously his arms tightens around the other while resting his head against Jinyoung’s. Sadly that wasn’t the only issue in the way. 


	16. Chapter 16

“How long do you plan on hiding here?. You know they’ll figure it out, right?. Besides you have to face her and all of this sooner or later. Might as well be sooner, Youngie”. Mark wanted to coo at his partner’s state with his arms crossed above his chest and pouting like a little child that didn’t get what they wanted for Christmas. But held himself back. “Not true. I can do exactly that. Watch me!”. 

“Do it for the baby”. That’s all it took for his stubbornness to take a backseat as he looked up at the other. “Work it out so it falls in your favor as well and not only theirs. You’re the father not their puppet. Hm?”. After he finished packing the last of his files in his bag, he picked up his car keys and phone. “I have to go now. Don’t forget to eat breakfast”. He leaned down to press a kiss to Jinyoung’s temple before disappearing for his morning shift a little more earlier than usual. 

Jinyoung stayed in the same position for another half hour before mustering up the courage to do indeed face his issue. “Hello?”. 

“It’s me. Where are you?....Oh?. Okay, I’m on my way”. She’s at his parents house. Why isn’t that a surprise?. 

\-------

“Was it bad as before or same?”. 

“A little worse than before. The medication you gave me helped a little as they’ve always have. But is it normal?. I know migraines are nothing rare but it hurts more than it should. Usually when I take an aspirin, it subsides it but now those are useless”. While he spoke or more like ranted, the doctor in front of him continued to take notes. “Anything else that’s strange?”. 

“Bleeding from the nose at random times. For me it would make sense if it was caused by the migraines but suddenly my nose starts to bleed. I’ve tried to think what scenario would fit me but I’m pulling a blank here”. 

“Alright. I’ll schedule a few tests for you so I can have a better understanding. It’s a good thing you’re coming to check on yourself even if it may be nothing”. Since his shift wasn’t to start for another three hours, the doctor personally supervised and even assisted in the tests since he takes his job seriously and Mark was one of his bright students. That was until they framed him and lost his residency. The brunette trusted Dr. Choi since he was one of the few who believed him. 

Now even at a new hospital, the younger would rather confine in him when it came to his health as the older man had walked him through some rough times with his studying and just life in general. Dr. Choi always knew what to say in whichever situation, much like Mr. Park and Dr. Han. 

“As soon as the tests results are in and i’ve looked them over, I’ll give you a call to come in if needed. Okay?. Now head on out. Don’t keep your patients waiting Dr. Tuan”. The young man smiled warmly at the elder as he took his leave. 

\-------

The minute he stepped foot inside the threshold of his parent’s house, the chattering and laughter of three women could be heard. “Jinyoung. Where have you been?”.  _ Like I would tell you. _ “I want to apologize for the way I reacted the day you told me. It’s just that it took me by surprise”. To say Mrs. Park was surprised by the change in him was an understatement. The woman couldn’t say anything or look anywhere else other than her son and blink. “It’s okay. Totally understandable. But…?”. 

The girl left the question hanging with the clear indication of a reason behind his change. “But I’m here to say that I’m taking responsibility. I don’t plan on being one of those men that just runs away. This is my child as well after all. I want to be involved as much as I can. In other words you won’t have to worry about doing this alone”. The Baes would have probably done something to make bind him during all of this to their daughter but the fact that Jinyoung himself willingly said those words, surprised Suzy and her mother as well. 

His mother practically let out a squeal when she clasped her hands together and got to her feet. “Now that’s my son. I’m so happy you finally came around”. She said hugging the raven haired male who was too emotionless for her. 

“I think now would be a good time to plan that wedding a little earlier”. Now that got his attention. “Why?”. 

“What do you mean  _ ‘why _ ’?. You don’t expect me to walk down to aisle with a baby bump, do you?”. Their parents had talked about a good period for the wedding and by that time Suzy would have to be at least 5 months in. “Do you expect me to care about that?. I might have made a mistake that night but that went both ways, didn’t it?. You were practically grinning from ear to ear the next morning. So just deal with the consequences like I am”. 

He didn’t expect her mother to even question her or give her a look. After all the result of their mistake turned out to be something good for them. Silence filled the room until her mother spoke up after a good few moments. “You have to get married before she starts showing or else people will talk”. 

“How stupid do you think the society is these days?. Out of nowhere the wedding is being planned months prior to the original time period is red flag number 1. Red flag number 2 is when she delivers a few months right after. Don’t you think it’ll hit them that she was already pregnant for her to conceive a baby that quick?. To answer your question...it’ll be too obvious so might as well wait until she delivers. We both need to settle in this new phase and adjust our lives to the abrupt changes. At least give us space to take our time and get use to everything, enjoy this new step instead of rushing into it. I’m going to marry her anyways”. 

Truth is he didn’t want to get married to her nor did he have any intentions to. He was just buying himself time to figure this out. Of course he still wants the child but he also wants Mark not Suzy. Is a win-win situation possible?. 

“I have to agree with him. I’m excited for this baby but I’m also nervous. We have a lot to learn as young parents so… I think the wedding can wait as well. That won’t be a problem, will it mom?”. It was clear that the woman wasn’t happy with this and neither did his mother. But since both of them are on the same page, they didn’t have a choice. The woman was probably thinking, she’d keep Jinyoung dancing to their tunes either way so might as well give in now to make things easier. “No, it won’t”. 


	17. Chapter 17

“So how did it go?”. Mark had just gotten home when he received an invitation for a video call from Jinyoung. “Exactly how we thought it would go. They want us to get married early as possible. Before she starts showing”. The older stopped what he was doing immediately. “Don’t worry. I got them to hold off after her delivery. Should give us enough time”. Earning a hum from Mark in responds. 

Jinyoung’s eyes wandered from his partner’s face down to his bare chest and abs, wiggling his eyebrows at him afterwards. Mark on the other hand covered his upper body with his hands, sporting a playful offended look. “Pervert!”. Causing Jinyoung to roll his eyes at him. “You know pure and innocent is not in your vocabulary, right hyung”. 

“I’ll have you know that you are...absolutely right!”. Emitting loud chuckling from both of them as they spent the remaining night talking until they fell asleep. 

\---------

For some reason sitting in front of his doctor and former colleague, brought a sense of nervousness to Mark. The older man had called him in after receiving his results so that would be the reason. Even though in his mind he had nothing to be concerned about. 

“Are you sure?”. As for confirmation he received a nod from the elder along with a pair of sympathetic eyes. “How bad?”. 

“You have work in a few hours, Mark. We can discuss tomor--”. 

“I will think about it anyways so might as well get it over with now”. With a heavy sigh, the doctor began explaining the situation in a much broader sense along with instructions of what needs to be done. “The earliest I can schedule you for is Friday, three days from now”. 

\---------

The two males weren’t able to meet up in the days following up to Friday and Mark was lowkey thankful for that. It should give the younger some time to get use to being around Suzy much to both their dismay. They kept reminding themselves it’s for the sake of the child and nothing more. 

“I am not going to be around starting Friday for at least 3-4 days. They’re sending me to the rural area in Andong along with a few more residents”. Upon hearing that Jinyoung stopped eating and looked at the older with a visible pout. “You’re leaving me here with them?!”. Mark chuckled softly as he patted the younger’s cheek. “It’s only for a few days and you can call me, you know. You’ll survive. When I get back you can rant all you want”. 

\---------

Jinyoung was sure he’d lose his mind sooner than later. It didn’t matter what time in the night, Suzy would call him in regards of her cravings. And as much as he hated leaving his house, he did anyways for the sake of the baby. But as Mark would tell him, once he gets used to it, it will all start to feel natural. He just didn’t expect it to be this quick. 

The girl would talk nonstop about what gender it could be and the clothes she can’t wait to buy. Being home alone with his thoughts, he began thinking the same. For him it didn’t matter if it’s a boy or a girl as long as they’re healthy. Sometimes he’ll distract himself and open a different tab to check out the different baby clothing for both gender, sporting a grin from ear to ear. It went from clothing to shoes to toys to basically anything he could buy for the little one. 

The amount of times he had to stop himself from giving into his impulse and buy the first baby shoes he saw, was already starting to become a challenge to him. He also looked up various guides and books about parenting. 

\---------

“How are you feeling?”.

“Tired…”. 

“That’s normal after what you went through. You need to rest though. I have a nurse appointed to you to check your vitals, give your medications and food. If your recovery goes well without any bumps in the road, you’ll be out of here in no time”. The brunette smiled softly at the older man before his eyes slowly closed. 

“How is he doing?”. The man was stopped on his way by two other who were patiently waiting outside of Mark’s room, Jaebum and Jackson, his friends and former colleague. “It was successful. He just needs to rest now”. Both of them bowed politely at the man before he parted ways with them. “Don’t you think we should tell him?”.

“No!. Mark hyung specifically told us not to. Besides Dr. Han said his surgery was a success. No need to worry”. 


	18. Chapter 18

“Hyung?”. There was no sign of Mark which confused Jinyoung a little since the older told him he’s home. A big sky blue teddy bear sat on the coffee table in his living room, causing him to smile brightly. The front door behind him opened, revealing the missing owner of the house. “When did you get here?”. 

“Just now. What’s this?”. Jinyoung asks after they pulled apart from a long awaited kiss. “Oh this…I saw it and couldn’t help myself. It’s cute, isn’t it?”. Jinyoung certainly thought so but not the bear. Instead the childlike excitement in his partner’s eyes. “Why are you not saying anything?. You don’t like it?. I know it’s big but…”. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the older’s waist from behind and plants a soft kiss to his cheek. “I love it. But you’re cuter”. 

_ Way to overreact, Mark _ . “So how were things while I was away?”. 

“She’s annoying!. Like A.N.N.O.Y.I.N.G!”. Mark burst out laughing at the younger’s rant, feeling rather amused by it. “But you were right about getting used to things. Waking up at any hour of the night can be tiresome but it feels natural. In fact it’s exciting. I’m going to be a dad, hyung. It’s scary, I’m not going to lie especially after reading all of those guides and books but you should see the clothes!!”. The male paused when his eyes landed on Mark, who was looking at him with a rather fond look and smile to pair with. 

“I’m blabbering too much. Sorry”. 

“Don’t be. I like seeing ‘excited Jinyoung’. Reminds me how precious he is for this world”. The things Mark would say may sound cheesy at times but Jinyoung would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. As intimidating and serious they portray themselves to be or how people would describe them, to be able to show a softer side to each other only shows the mutual adoration and sincerity between them. 

It causes them to react to each other in ways they normally wouldn’t. Like the stupid sweet nothings that would come out of Mark’s mouth had the power to make him, Park Jinyoung flustered or blush. To hide the red shades on his cheeks, he leans into the brunette with his arms wrapped around his waist. “Our baby will know who you are and love you too. After all you’ll be its dad too”. He likes that idea. You could tell by how his eyes softened just by those words. 

\---------

Time certainly flew by because it’s already 10 weeks. Which meant the very first ultrasound. Jinyoung accompanied Suzy to the doctor because there is no way he was going to miss this. In fact the male has been very involved like he said he would be. From making sure she eats right to taking care of her medication. Jinyoung stood suit next to her when the doctor started the ultrasound. Both their eyes were fixed on the screen and they didn’t have to wait for the doctor to tell them ‘there’s your baby’. 

A smile instantly grew on the male’s lips the minute he saw his unborn child. 

During those 10 weeks, Jinyoung has been slowly drifting away from Mark. Even when they were together, his mind wasn’t. But the brunette didn’t have the heart to point it out. After all he’s happy and filled with excitement over having a baby. His eyes were basically sparkling when he showed Mark the sonogram and admired the picture afterwards as if he hasn’t seen it before. While he’s happy for the younger, he also felt a tinge of jealousy as the bitter truth of someone else baring his partner’s child played over and over again in his head. 

“Will you put your phone away and eat?. You’ve barely touched your food”. No answer, no reaction, nothing. Mark reached over and grabbed the phone out of his hand, earning a round of protest from him. “Food...eat now!”. 

“You’re grumpy today”. 

“I wonder why…”. He simply replied without looking up as he continued to eat. 

“It’s Suzy we were just discussing a few things as you know. So why are you being like this?”. It was as if that very line was a trigger by itself. Because Mark finally looked up at his partner and not with a kind look at all. “Why?. Let’s see first you claim you hate this woman but these days you act as if she’s the one you love. Second when you’re with me, you’re not!. It’s like I’m talking to myself or forcing you to even go out and have dinner or anything in general. Which by the way is limit due to how busy both of us are. So the question really is...what is going on with you?!”. 

“We have so much to do and to plan for our baby. It’s not yours so I don’t expect you to understand this”. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he messed up. Even more with the stunned look on Mark’s face. “I--that’s not… hyung, … that’s not what I meant”. 

“No, no, it’s fine. Thanks for reminding me. I forgot my place there for a minute”. As unbothered as he tried to sound and just smile it off, he couldn’t fool Jinyoung. “Mark,--”. 

“The food is getting cold. Let’s just eat. You said you have to get back soon, right?”. Mark poked at the meat on his plate but even he didn’t have the appetite anymore. So instead he called the waiter over with the bill and paid for it. “I’ll get going. Get home safely”. Angered, the older male stormed out of the restaurant and got in his car. 

\---------

Why did it seem like the world was against them these days?. Is there a time limit which expires after being happily together for nine years?. One step forward, they ended up taking ten steps back. And for what?. Traditions. Controlling parent, Society, Money, Power?. In a time like this even. It's just stupid.

Yet here they are. Ignoring each other's very presence. Finding any excuse not to meet up. Visiting the older even came to an abrupt stop since Mark was "never" home these days. He knew what he said at the restaurant was wrong. But finding a way to fix this became impossible. He hit a sensitive spot of the older after all and he couldn't blame him for a second for not wanting to see him. 

'You have things to do...correction, you both have so much to plan for  _ your _ baby. I'm trying to understand'. He didn't bother hiding his sarcasm and distaste at all. Petty too but he didn't care. He felt like he had the right to be petty all he wanted to be. 

"That was a shit thing to say". Jinyoung gave his father a 'really, you don't say, captain obvious' look after his comment but the older just mockingly smiled at him. "And he won't talk to me let alone give me a chance to fix it. He's avoiding me. Even if I try to meet him at the hospital. Maybe I should fake an injury and have him attend to me”. 

“Dramatic”. His father was so unamused at the situation and not to mention, judging him. “It’s a touchy subject to the both of you, Jinyoung. Put yourself in his place and think if you could let it slide if someone said that to you. Let alone your partner. A simple ‘sorry’ won’t take back the damage it had already done”. A frown overtook Jinyoung’s face at his father’s words. Because he’s right after all. He never made a big deal out of it yet he used the exact same reason his mother was using to separate then, against the older. How does that make him any different from her?


	19. Chapter 19

“Hello?”. Finally he picks up. “I’m working, Jinyoung. What do you want?”. And his tone was still cold and indifferent towards him. “I’ll make it quick. What time are you coming home?. I was thinking we co--”. 

“I’m not. A lot of people got injured in that subway accident just now so the ER is going to be packed and chaotic”. He hasn’t heard about any accident. But the older did mention it just happened so that could be why. “Then I’ll bring you something so you can eat it when you have time”. The older has not been home in two days due to working around the clock with all the emergency cases they’ve had. 

The most anyone got were about fifteen minutes of shut eye. And whenever this would happen, food would be the last thing on Mark’s mind. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. None of this is either”. His words however made him freeze. This was not about the food anymore. “What do you mean?”. 

“Us. I’ve been thinking about it and you’re right. I won’t understand. This is involves the two of you and only you know what you’re feeling or going through. I’m not the one experiencing any of this which made me realize that I don’t fit in your world anymore. I’m that one piece that is completely out of place and I know why that is...I’m not the one. Not anymore. I won’t be able to support you in the way you would want me to. So I think it’s better if we--”. 

“Don’t!. Don’t even say it”. Mark sighed deeply as he listened to the shaky breathing of the other on the line. “Walk away. That’s all there’s left for us to do. I’m sorry”. 

“No!. You don’t get to decide that alone and you know what, I don’t agree with your decision. No. Nope!. Not happening. You told me to be selfish for once. This is me being selfish, you fucking hypocrite!”. Mark stared at his blood covered hand while the other rants away about his decision. “I don’t want you to come to my place anymore. Stop calling me or texting me while you’re at it as well. Goodbye, Youngie”. Before the other could say anything to protest, the line went down. 

Jinyoung pulled the phone from his ear to see for himself that the other really did hang up on him. He tried calling him again and again but no answer. In a fit of anger, his phone was smashed to pieces after the strong impact with the wall. 

“That didn’t sound good”. Mark looked up at Leo who was holding two cups of coffee in his hands. Taking a seat on the ground next to the raven before handing him one of the cups. “Thanks. And someone had to do it. Knowing him he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to walk away so...”. 

“So you decide to be the bad guy...sort of”. Things really weren’t awkward between him and Leo. In fact they stayed friends. After all he was one of the only few people he could openly talk to or joke around with it. 

\--------

Turns out the accident did happen which meant the older male would indeed have his hands full. The last thing he would need is an argument as they settled this stupid decision of his. So he decided to wait at his apartment instead. However when he woke up the next morning, everything was still the same as it was before he fell asleep. ‘He didn’t come home at all’.

He wanted to stay the whole day if he had to since it was his day off but Suzy needed him. It was her next appointment with the doctor and he obviously wanted to be there. The progress and conversations they had about the baby made him forget his relationship problems with Mark. In fact he ended spending the entire day with her. 

Going shopping, eating, just taking a nice walk until it was evening and they ended up at her place where he spent the night. The weird part is, this all felt similar to his days with Mark. The only difference is she isn’t Mark. Yet he didn’t want to leave his baby and neither...her. 

To say his mind was conflicted would be an understatement. He enjoyed being around Suzy. Surprisingly talking to her was so relaxing and it felt natural. But in the back of his mind he also couldn’t help but compare certain things about her to Mark. Especially on what they had in common which he doesn’t with the older. They continued to bond over such topics and interest. 

But he still wanted him even if he didn’t and refused to see him or pick up his calls. Even his words started to weigh heavy on him. Jinyoung, the baby, Suzy and Mark. Suzy is his fiancee and the mother of his child while Mark was his partner. Where does he fit?. He knew he still loved the man but when he looked at the picture..anyone would think that Mark is indeed his  _ secret. No, no, no!. _

“Oppa, look at these!. They are just the cutest little things”. Suzy was holding up a pair baby shoes with the brightest grin ever and twinkle in her eyes at the way she was looking at the item. A smile broke out on his lips as well as his eyes went from the shoes to her. “It is”. It was until she shifted to look at him after his comment did he realize his hands around her, placed protectively over her bump. “We should buy it”. He whispered to her, his smile still not fading.  

\-------

It felt like there was a switch. He used to despise being in the same room with Suzy but now, he would hold her like he really had accepted her as his. Look at her with the same look and smiles, the way he did with Mark. And now he can’t stay in the same room with the older without walking out of his apartment after an argument. There was pure frustration and annoyance. 

Now was no exception. He tried unlocking the raven’s apartment but to no avail. Just then he heard talking accompanied by two sets of footsteps coming his way. “Running home might be funny but getting kidnapped, not so much. Couldn’t risk it”. He knew the sound of his partner chuckles all too well. And indeed it was none other than Mark along with Leo. He recognized the guy from the party. 

“Well you didn’t have to but thanks”. Leo was the first to notice Jinyoung while Mark rummaged through his pockets for his keys. “Oh..hey”. Awkwardness filled the hallway when Jinyoung didn’t answer but his eyes went from Mark to glaring at Leo. Who got the messaged and cleared his throat instantly. “I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow”. And with that he was gone. “You changed the locks”. 

“I told you not to come by anymore but if you listened to me then I would have been surprised and concerned”. After entering, Mark did his usual routine. Taking off his shoes, placing his bag down on the chair in the corner of the living room before heading to the kitchen for something to eat. But not once did he spare Jinyoung a glance and that was starting to eat at his nerves. “I can see why”. 

“If you must know he’s more awake than I am. So he decided to drop me off. I don't see why you have to be jealous or mad. You have no right to be. ”. All of Jinyoung’s anger seemed to have died down as soon as those words were spoken. He took big strides towards the older and turned him around roughly, placing the sonogram photo on the table for him to see. The male picked it up and took a good ten minutes just watching.. _ her _ , _‘it’s a girl’_ is what it says at the bottom. “What the hell are the words you’re spitting out?!. Are you even hearing what you’re saying?!. Why are you giving up on us? This..”. He was pointing towards the photo Mark was holding. “-This is what you want too!”. 

“Because one of us has to make the hard choices. And knowing you won’t, you left me with no other choice. This can’t work out anymore, Jinyoung. It’s come to the point where you either lose one or lose both of us. And it’s better if you lose me”. By us, he was referring to the baby. “We both know those people are not going to give you that child if you choose me over Suzy. And I am not going to be the person that causes you to lose a part of you. I’d rather walk away and that’s exactly what I’m doing”. 

Jinyoung kept shaking his head in denial even though Mark had a good point. “Why can’t I have both without losing someone?!. You've always wanted a girl”. For real. Why does there have to be a choice?. “Because she’s not a surrogate that is carrying my babygirl!. She’s your fiancee and the mother of your child. Not me. I don’t fit anywhere in this puzzle”. Jinyoung engulfed Mark’s hands in his own as he limit the distance between them. “I told you, she will know you as her father too”. 

“No, she won’t. There is only one name to our relationship if all three of us are involved. And that doesn’t sit right with me. We used to walk around proud of our relationship. How do we go from that...to a secret?. This is pointless to keep fighting when it ends the same way. And I’m tired of it. I already walked away...don’t make this difficult than it already is”. The resigned look he gave said everything. Fisting his hands into the older's shirt, he pulled the man closer and rest his head on his chest. Mark could feel the soft punches on his chest but his eyes were fixed on the sonogram photo. 


	20. Chapter 20

Some might say it’s unhealthy or psychotic but Jinyoung wouldn’t be Jinyoung if his persistence didn’t come out to play. Despite their “talk” that night he kept tabs on the older through Jackson and Jaebum since his Jihyo didn’t tell him much. He figured it was to respect the space between the two. But what else can he do. He hates everything about the situation and it kills him to not be with the older the way he wants to. He hates the fact that he can’t even pick up the phone and just talk to him about his day or ask him how he’s doing since Mark won’t pick up to begin with. 

“You have to at least tell him now that everything is over between the two of you. It shouldn’t matter how he reacts, right?”. Jaebum sent a glare in Jackson’s direction who chose to ignore the other. “Wang!. Now is not the time”. 

“And why not?. He clearly doesn’t care even though Jinyoung calls almost everyday to know whether he’s breathing or not. And this hyung doesn’t think he should know a little bit of information that could cause our answer to be completely different one day!”.Mark slammed his glass down on the counter with enough force to break it before resting his face in his hands.

Jaebum’s glare only became more piercing and this time Jackson knew he crossed the line. “Hyung, I..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.It’s just that--”.

“I know what you meant.And I don’t entirely blame you. I’m not surprised about the calls because I know him. I’ve made my decision but he’s still in denial which is why I can’t tell him. He has too much to lose, Jack. Unlike me. So just...leave it be”. The older male hopped off from the bar stool and patted Jaebum’s shoulder on the way out. “Don’t kill him. He only means well”.

He only had two glasses of whiskey so that means he wasn’t that drunk to hallucinate the scene in front of him. Suzy in her car crashed against his. The woman moved her head off the steering wheel as her hand came up to the wound on her forehead.  _ Out of all the people, why her? _ . However the male pushed that back when he remembered a crucial fact.  _ She’s pregnant _ and she needs assistance at once. 

He opened the door to the driver side to help her out and that was when her eyes focused on the person holding onto her upper arm. “Wh-what are you doing here?”. She tried to sound annoyed by his presence but her words came out slurred due to the fact that she hit her head. “Come on…”. As expected, she pulled her arm away from his hold. “I’m not doing this for you. You aren’t that wounded but that doesn’t mean I risk complicating the little one’s life”. At that she looked up at him once again. This time surprised laced in her eyes. 

At first she thought he meant Jinyoung as the one he’s doing this for but he proved her wrong. “And you crashed into my car”. Suzy took a glance at the state the vehicle in front of her was in. “JB, get your ass out here. I need a ride. Now!”. 

A few minutes passed when JB appeared with a half drunk Jackson tailing behind him. “Holy fuck, what happened here?”. 

“Don’t let him drive. Keys”. JB handed the keys to Jackson’s car over to Mark since he’d be driving the male home. After helping her settle in carefully in the passenger seat, the brunette turned towards his friend’s questioning look. “Shouldn’t you be taking her to a hospital?”. 

“What does it look like I’ll be doing?. Can you take care of my car for me?”.

The car was filled with silence as Mark drove them towards the hospital he formerly worked at. “Shouldn’t you be calling Jinyoung?. He’d want to make sure you and the baby are alright”. Mark could swear he saw her hesitating. Moreover the passenger door was opened. Meaning there had to be someone in the car with her. Or...did she get robbed?.“Were you alone?”. 

“Not because you’re helping me means you have the right to know my business. It’s nothing to you so stay out of it”. That confirms it. “Why are you helping me anyways?. If something was to happen to me or the baby, shouldn’t it be good news to you?”. 

“Why would that be a good thing for m--”. 

“Because you can get him back. Isn’t that what you want?”. Of course it did but that was not a way. Once they got to the hospital, the male explained what happened and stayed long enough until he was certain she’s okay. They had her changed in a hospital gown and that’s where he saw..bruises?, on her arms. He knew they couldn’t have been from the accident and for sure that Jinyoung would never do something like this. 

This girl is hiding something. Why do you care?. She’s not your problem. No, but it could be bad for Jinyoung. Something you don’t want. 

The male took a deep breath as a way to calm the many thoughts running through his mind. It’s probably nothing. If only he believed his own words. “I get you don’t like me and truth be told I don’t like you either. But that doesn’t mean I wish any harm towards the little one who has done none of us anything. As for Jinyoung...you’re carrying his happiness. That’s all I want for him. So the answer to your question is simple. I love him too much that I can give up my desire to be with him just so he can be happy with his new family. I don’t want him to lose his daughter so...don’t hurt him in whatever way”. 

Suzy kept her eyes trained on the male’s back once he turned around and walked away. The woman can only feel more hate towards the brunette as he’s a reminder of how different the two of them are. Mark won’t hesitate to make a sacrifice for Jinyoung’s sake while she on the other hand, will do anything to make Jinyoung hers. Although that’s something she doesn’t regret at all. 

As soon as he got the call, Jinyoung sped down to the hospital as fast as possible. “Suzy!. Are you okay?”. The male was panthing by the time he got to her room and settled down next to her. “What happened?!. How--. Is she okay?”. The woman took his hands in hers while smiling warmly at him. Placing his hand on her bump to reassure him. “She’s fine. We’re both fine”. Jinyoung let out a sigh of relief before leaning in to press a kiss on her temple. 

Unknowingly to them Mark was right outside the room, watching the scene in front of him. He would be lying if he said it didn’t effect him. It did...a whole lot. Just looking at them made his heart clench but he also knew nothing can be done either. After he told the nurse to call up Suzy’s fiance, he waited around to make sure he did show up before leaving. He should have the minute he saw Jinyoung barge in but his feet took him in the direction the male ran off to. 

This however really was his cue to leave. 

“We’ll take care of the car as well as the person you hit when they show up. Who brought you here?. They said a guy brought you in”. Suzy shrugged as if she didn’t know the person. “Mark did”. But the nurse knows him. Of course she does. She also hated the smile forming on Jinyoung’s lips. That was until it dropped when he turned to her. “Why did you lie?”. 

She gestured him to wait until the nurse was finished and left. “Because I was scared”. 

“Of what?”. 

“He’s the cause of the accident. He was drunk and caused me to crash into this car. He-he wanted to hurt me, to hurt our daughter. Look!”. She pulled up the sleeves of her hospital gown and showed him the bruises. “He did this!. Because he hated me and doesn’t want us to be together!”. Jinyoung was frozen. Shocked even. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No...he didn’t want to believe it. The male kept shaking his head in denial and tried calming the woman down. 

“You’re mistaken. He would never do that. Hyung loves children. He would never purposely do something like this. Especially not to mine”. His voice faded down to a whisper at that last one because it’s true, right?. He would never try to hurt my child when he knows how much this baby means to me. 

“See. I knew you wouldn’t believe me. That’s why...that’s why I lied to you because you--”.Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman, cradling her head on his shoulder as he continued to calm her down. 


	21. Chapter 21

After their parents got the news regarding Suzy's accident, they wasted no time to get there. “Don’t tell them anything. Let me handle this, okay?”. The only way to know for certain is to find out from the source itself. 

"Where is hyung now?. Jihyo, come on. It's important that I talk to him before things get worse for him. Where is he?". After much hesitation, the girl gave in. "Work".

"Excuse me, can I speak to Dr. Tuan. It's urgent. Tell him it's Park Jaehoon". After a few minutes of pacing back and forth, he saw the brunette approaching. His expression from worried turned almost emotionless upon seeing Jinyoung. "Using your dad's name, I see. This must be important".  

"We need to talk. In private". Mark led him up to the roof where the many eyes and ears wouldn't be lingering around during this time of the day.The male crossed his arms in front of his chest while calmly staring the other down. "Talk".

"You brought her to the hospital last night. One of the nurses said so. I want to say thank you but...is it true?. Did you cause the accident intentionally?". Mark remained silent but only because of what he was hearing. Then again, he would be a fool to think the girl would say anything good about him. "A-and psychically hurt her. Did you?!. Why aren't you saying anything?!".  

Jinyoung was starting to get frustrated with Mark's silence because there is only one answer to take away from that. Guilty. "Why are you wasting my time when you already know the answer?. You want to hear the words coming from my mouth?. Is that it?. Alright. It's true". The raven's eyes doubled in size when Mark did nothing to deny the allegations. "No. You're lying. You could never do something like that. For fuck sake, you don't have it in you to harm a child!". 

But despite everything Mark remained unbothered. As it may seem when really his nails were digging into the palm of his hands as he hid them in his coat pockets. "Also true. But I was angry and anger can make people do stupid things. If it wasn't for her, we would still be together. So her out of the picture means the baby as well". The deep frown on Jinyoung’s face turned into a disgusted one as he kept his eyes fixed on the man he loved more than anything. Who was his everything. He couldn't believe the words tumbling out of his mouth and the dead look in his eyes were only making things worse. 

He wasn't sure what came over him. Before he could control his own hand the other's face was already whipped to the side. Mark chuckled softly, holding and massaging his right cheek that just suffered a slap. "What the hell is wrong with you?!. I used to think that my mother and the Baes are monsters but you-you're not far from one either. You're not the Mark I know".  

"Obviously. Your Mark walked away after you left him behind for your new family. Or did you forget?". The male looked down in shame. However quickly recovered when the words spoken by the other pierced his mind once again. "Then why did you take her to the hospital?".  

"I realized it doesn’t matter what I do. I’ll lose you either way. So it makes no sense for you to lose her too". It angered him how easy he talked about last night events as if it was a normal, daily conversation. “Better I lose you than her”. He whispered the words spoken by Mark himself that night. "They're not going to spare you and I...I don't think I can bring myself to hold them back. Not after you tried to kill my child".  

“I don’t expect you to either. Neither do I blame you. But what can they do?. Arrest me?”. The brunette chuckled mockingly while shaking his head. “I have no doubt that they can do that but they’ll end up causing more troubles for you than me. Those bruises on her. You’re the first person they’re going to question since you’re her fiance and I’m a doctor who can dub it as domestic abuse”. A chill ran down Jinyoung’s spine all thanks to the sinister vibe Mark was giving off due to his look and smirk. 

“And when that backfires what else can they do?. Get me fired again?. Take away the only good thing that I have left in my life”. And there was the bitter taste in his mouth all over again. Jinyoung saw right through it as well. “You’re right. That is the only good thing you have in your life. Because you’ve lost me. Stay away from us”. If someone asked him whether or not he’d be able to hate Mark even just a little bit. His answer would be no, no hesitation. When he walked away however, he didn’t even feel the urge to look back because the man he thought he knew was not the one standing with him on that rooftop. He didn’t know where the Mark Tuan he knew was. 

“Wow!. If I didn’t know the truth, I would have believed you too”. Mark turned around to see Leo walking towards him. “How long have you been there?”. 

“Long enough to see you lie through your teeth and hurt him in the process. I think you might've scared him too”. Mark sighed as he rested his face in his hands. “Please. Not you too”. The male patted his shoulder and leaned against the railing instead. “Look I know why you’re doing this. But I also know that once he finds out the truth, he’ll blame himself. Especially if he never got to say goodbye. So I'm saying this as your friend...give it another thought. Hm?”. 

\------------

 Despite hearing it from the older himself, Jinyoung still didn’t want to believe anything he said. He could tell when Mark was lying but the vibe he was giving off, the way he talked and looked. It was too convincing and too dark for him to think that he’s the same person he’s known for nine years, through and through. He wanted to give him the benefit of a doubt still but every time he looked at Suzy, all he can remember about is almost losing his daughter. 

‘Maybe Mark really did lose it’.

He had somehow convinced them not to take any kind of actions against him. As expected they were suspicious of him. Even thinking he might still love him or would want to be with the other if they still weren’t. But the words Jinyoung thought he never would say about his former partner came out to natural for his own liking. Words like ‘I hate him, I never want to see him again, we’re officially over and i have my family that doesn’t include Mark’. And that for the Baes and his mother was a win.


	22. Chapter 22

“How are you feeling?”. Later in the evening Suzy got discharged after she was cleared of any major injuries. “I am. Well...I’m hungry”. The girl cutely pouted at him but the raven’s head didn’t seem to be in place. He looked distant for most part. The car ride was silent and even when they got home. Suzy would talk about anything, try to lighten the mood and even continue to act cute but she got nothing from him.

Jinyoung flinched when he felt a pair of lips kissing the corner of his mouth, barely missing his lips. Causing Suzy’s frown to deepen. “Are you okay?. You haven’t said anything since we left the hospital. You don’t react to me at all and won’t even kiss me. Is this about... _ him _ . What he d--”. 

“Don’t. I don’t want to talk about him ever again. So just drop it. You’re fine, she’s fine and he can go to hell for all I care”. As angry as he tried to sound his voice which toned down to a whisper, failed him. He got up from where he was sitting in the living room to get a pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch as he always has when he stayed over. Much to Suzy’s dismay obviously. 

\--------

_ “Don’t tell me you believe her. Over him?. It’s Mark, you’ve known him for years. How can you possibly believe someone that has separated the two of you over someone you know better than himself!”. Suzy had already told their parents what happened and Jihyo was there to listen and see how she reeled their parents into believing every word she told them.  _

_ "The words came out of his mouth, Jihyo. He didn't deny anything. Do you think I want to believe him just like that?. What else can I do when he takes away the chance to give him the benefit of a doubt?. When he did nothing but convince me that he's the culprit?. He forced me to believe him". Jihyo let out a exasperated scoff, shaking her head. "And I don't want you anywhere near him. I can't ta--". _

_ "Woah, woah, woah. Not because you believe her means that I do. The girl is lying and so is Mark oppa because I know he can't do something like this. I understand why you ended up giving in to his words but at the same time I can't understand how you could so easily. She may be the mother of your child and fiance but he is my family. Mark oppa means more to me than that lying bitch in there!".  _

Mark was chuckling as the raven adjusted the pillow behind his back to lean on. "Of course you couldn't help yourself to call her that. Not that I blame you". 

"I call it as I see it". The girl hummed taking out the thermometer from the Male's mouth and pressed her palm against his forehead. "Yeah. Your fever went down more compared to yesterday". 

"You're doctoring a doctor. The irony". 

"A stubborn prick of a doctor". Jihyo ended up whining when Mark pinched her cheek for his comment. "I tried my best". Chan huffed annoyed while walking into the room with a bowl of soup, a recipe from his mother he convinced the others he wanted to try. "As long as it's edible. Thanks". The blonde stood with hopeful eyes waiting for Mark to take a bite. "Not bad". 

"Ha!". He practically fist bumped the air before bouncing out of the room to clean up. "Well?".

"Needs salt". Jihyo giggled before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "We'll get going. Call us if you need anything". 

\----------

Jinyoung had his phone pressed to his ear all the while being in a deep conversation with his mother. The woman still doesn’t know what the word ‘no’ means and insisted for them to start discussing the details of the wedding. That way when they do pick a date, they wouldn’t have to deal with the headache of picking what flowers or going cake tasting and all that shit. 

He got distracted from what she was saying when his eyes landed on a known figure. Accompanied by JB and Jackson. Though what caught his attention the most was his body language, his appearance and even the way their friends spoke to him. As if they were reassuring him of something. When he brushed his hair back, Jinyoung had a clearer view of Mark and even from the distance between them, he could see the tiredness kissing his eyes and his cheeks. “I’ll call you later”. 

The three males turned around and Jinyoung with his eyes followed in the direction they were looking at. Jihyo?. What a surprised she didn’t listen to him. What was he doing here though?. And why she here with him?. His eyes fell on something she took that looked like a folder from the older’s hand and started reading when they bid their farewell before walking towards the exit. 

It wasn’t until she laid her hand on his shoulder did Jinyoung notice Suzy next to him. “Ready?”. The girl hummed in responds but the displeased look on her face was way too noticeable. Not that Jinyoung cared. 

_ ‘Where are you?’.  _

“Out”. 

_ ‘With Chan?’. _

“Yes…”.

_ ‘So he’s telling you to lie to me now?. I know you’re with Mark but of course you didn’t listen to me’. _

“Look. I’ve said it before I don’t care what you do but don’t decide for me”. 

Jihyo didn’t wait for Jinyoung to say anything back as she ended the call. Of course he tried to call back but she ended up ignoring it. Mark look down at the name flashing on her screen and sighed out loud. “Why are the two of you fighting because of me?”. 

“You know why”. The older male hummed in responds, leaning his head against the window. “But you shouldn’t. He’s your brother, Ji”. It was like something snapped causing the girl to park the car to the side and turned to him. 

“And so are you. He believed her and you..you lied to him and now he thinks bad of you. He expects me to do the same or stay away just because of her. You’re family to me not Suzy.You’ve been there for me just as much as Jinyoung oppa has. But soon y-you might..not..be”. Jihyo’s anger faded down just as her voice began to crack. Choking on her words almost that made it difficult for her to finish her sentence along with tears that were streaming down her cheeks. 

Mark reached forward and tugged the girl in the crook of his shoulder. Her tears wetting that particular part of his shirt but the male didn’t mind at all. Instead he kept stroking her hair, placing feather like kisses against her temple while calming her down. “It’s okay, shh. It’s okay, I’m okay”. He kept repeating the words until it did the trick and he felt Jihyo shaking figure calmed down. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m okay, really. See”. He pulled back and flashed her his award winning smile at her. “And you look funny crying so spare me the horror”. So the girl only pouted instead followed by a weak punch. 


	23. Chapter 23

Jinyoung kept wondering why Mark would visit a hospital he no longer works out. After all he was not wearing any uniform and didn’t seem like he was visiting JB or Jackson. He did had a folder in his hand which could mean a patient’s file and he was there to pick it up. At first he did think that until Jihyo showed up. Confirming it wasn’t indeed a friendly visit nor was that a patient’s file because those are supposed to be confidential. Meaning Jihyo would not be allowed to look into it. 

That could only mean that the file belonged to either Jihyo. Is she hiding something only Mark knows?. The male’s eyed widened. She’s not pregnant, is she?. But if it’s not hers then it’s Mark. For what?. 

Jinyoung stopped in his tracks and glared at the figure standing about 5 steps away from him. “What are you doing here?”. 

“Easter hunting for next year. Why else can someone be at a hospital?”. The raven tilted his head to the side. _Is he sick?. Pff why should that bother me._ “Whatever”. Just as Jinyoung turned on his heel to walk away did Mark decided to blurt it out. “I have a brain tumor”. 

Jinyoung didn't just stop in his tracks. The better way to describe it would be frozen on the spot. "I'm under treatment for it but if it doesn't work I won't have much longer". The raven whipped his head around, eyes widen in size. "I don't believe you".

"It's up to you whether or not you want to believe me. The others have been nagging at me that you have the right to know. Even though you won't care". His whispered tone failed him to mask the effect that one sentence has if it really is true."But Jihyo does. So do me a favor, a last one and I won't bother you anymore. Don't try to keep her away from me. She's having a hard time coming to terms with it and I like having her around. Gives me a sense of comfort". The male dragged his feet in the direction of jinyoung, stopping right next to him. "Also makes me feel like you're there". And with that the raven watched the retreating form of his former partner. 

_ 'He's messing with your head, Jinyoung. Just days ago he did something unforgivable and now he's trying to make up for it by lying. No. No. No!. He's fine. Nothing's wrong with him' _ .

So much for "hating" him. Just thinking about whether or not it may be true was twisting something painfully in him. If he's lying that's a very low blow. But...what if he's not?.

“Jinyoung!”. The loud voice of Suzy pulled the male out of the little debate that was going on in his mind, only to met with a fuming brunette. “I’m right here. Why the hell are you screaming?”. He couldn’t ignore his own annoyed tone because to be honest, sometimes her voice had him wishing he couldn’t hear a thing. “I wouldn’t have to if you were paying attention to me”. 

“Not everything or every minute of my day is about you, Suzy”. Said woman only scoffed at his responds. “You don’t even pay any attention to me at all. I keep talking to you but it’s like you become deaf and don’t hear me at all”. 

“If only that was a thing. I wouldn’t have to deal with your nagging right now. And we’re not even married yet. Save it until we are, will you”. Suzy’s mouth fell open, feeling offended like never before even. “How dare yo...how dare you?!”. Jinyoung kept stuffing his face with more ramen while checking his emails as he left Suzy to fuss by herself next to him. “Why are you even acting this way towards me all of a sudden?. No wait. After the accident. Don’t tell me you’re still in denial and that you believe him. That asshole tried to kill me and our daughter!!”. 

“Enough!”. Jinyoung slammed his laptop shot and placed his bowl on the table with a loud thud. “There is no need to remind me or keep milking that damn incident over and over again!. It’s over. He and I are over for the millionth fucking time”. The male packed his stuff in his bag and put on his shoes just as fast before leaving her apartment without another word or glance. 

Despite knowing what the other did, he just couldn’t bare to sit there and listen to Suzy blame him over and over again. The piece of news told by Mark himself was only messing more and more with his head and he hated how much effect the older still had on him. “Why can’t I just move on from you?”. He asked no one in particular. 

\---------

“And?. What did he say?”. 

“That he doesn’t believe me of course. Other than that nothing else”. Leo hummed softly as he continued to swallow his ramen as quick as possible before they had to rush to the E.R. again. Tonight was not looking great and due to the chaos it seemed like they were short on staff. 

“Well according his fiance you are a “treat”, which you didn’t deny so go figure. Or it could be because he’s in shock and obviously still cares about you, that he doesn't want to believe something like that could happen to you”. It was Mark’s turn to hum as he stared down at the busy streets of Seoul. “Doesn’t matter. I told him so now you all can get off my back about it”. 

“You’re acting like we kept saying it to be annoying, punk!. And have some faith, have some hope. Don’t give up so easily. You’ll be alright”. 

\----------

“Jaebum hyung!”. The said male halted in his quick steps to seek out the voice that called him. Only to pin it down on Jinyoung. “Where are you going in such a hurry?”. 

“I have to go pick up Mark so we can get his car from the garage. What are you doing here?”. His lips were set in a firm line due to the mention of Mark’s name. The devil. “Came to get Suzy’s report”. 

“Oh yeah. How’s she doing?. And you took care of the car, right?. Because I had them both towed but I don't know what happened to hers after that”.

“She’s al--wait, _you_ had them towed?. You were there?!”. JB gave the other a funny look like he just asked an obvious question. Which to him it was but not to Jinyoung. “Yeah?. And so was a half drunk Jackson who wouldn’t keep his mouth shut. Mark left us at the club but not five minutes after he called ,saying he needed a ride. When we came outside we saw Suzy crashed into the side of his car. I thought you knew”. 

“No!. I mean I know that she crashed into someone else because of Mark. That’s what she said and...so did he..well more so didn’t deny it”. The older pinched the bridge of his nose after understanding the situation better now.  _ ‘I am going to beat this boy’s ass’ _ , he thought to himself. “His car was still in parking when he discovered the whole thing. Mark took her to the hospital in Jackson's car since he didn't want him to drive. He said there were no major injuries but he didn’t want to risk it for the baby’s sake. I called for towing but since I had to get Jackson home, I didn’t deal with the car any further until the next morning”. 

_So Suzy lied, no surprise there but why didn’t he deny it?. It felt like all the puzzle pieces were falling into place now. Is it because of..?_.”Is it true?. About the tumor?”. 

“So he finally told you. Now I get why he lied. I’m still beating his ass just an FYI”. So it is true. “Ho-how bad is it really?”. 

“He’s undergoing treatment for it. He had a surgery done but a smaller tumor was hiding that caused Dr. Choi to miss it. It is common for his type of tumor to return but due to that one piece it happened earlier than normal. The smaller one is causing more to grow”. Jinyoung ran his fingers through his dark locks not even feeling the harsh tugs. Not until JB hit his hands.”The frustrating part is that he’s come to terms with the fact that he might not make it, judging by the way things are going”. 

“Lying little assholes!”. The raven loud voice suddenly snapped through the almost silent hallways. JB’s voice was drowned out completely as all he could think about was Mark’s illness and Suzy’s lies. The thought of it only made him see red but not just at her. Also at himself. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!”. Every chant was paired with a hit to his head. “You idiot!. You believed her so easily, you dumb shit!”. His hits were now directed towards his poor steering wheel. “And the one time you shouldn’t have believed him, you still chose to do so blindly like the fool that you are for him”. 

The more he kept scolding himself the more and more angrier he became. A frustrated scream escaping his throat as he punched the air thinking it would do him any good. “Wait..”. His hair was a mess due to the way he kept tugging at his locks and clothes disheveled as if he was fighting a bunch of scorpions under his shirt. He pushed his car pushed his car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot just as quick. 


	24. Chapter 24

He didn’t care how he parked the car. That wasn’t his concern as of now. “Suzy, open the door!”. Jinyoung kept banging until it flew open revealing a wide eyed Suzy at the other side. “What is going?”. The male’s jaw hardened the moment he saw her face, acting all nonchalant. “Nothing. Just wanted to see you”. He replied with probably the fakest smile ever coming from him. 

“Can’t I come in?”. She was hesitating as if she wanted to say no. But the male didn’t give her that chance. Instead he pushed passed her and closed the door in. “We have something to talk about”. He stopped in the living and turned to face her. “About what?”. Jinyoung approached her with a gaze foreign to Suzy but the woman felt chills run down her spine for some reason. 

The raven flashed her another smile as he reached out and stroked a lock of her brown hair away from her face. “About what a beautiful..”.Her lips had already curved up in a smile but dropped as he continued.”..lying bitch that you are”. 

“Wh-what are you talking about?. What did I lie about?”. She stepped away from him and crossed her arms in front of her. “You look pathetic lying to my face right now when you’re caught. So save yourself the humiliation and stop trying. But since you have “no clue” what I’m talking about. Allow me to refresh your mind. _The accident_. You said Mark hyung caused you to crash into someone else, right?. See that’s funny because a witness said his car was still in parking when  _ you _ crashed into him”. Suzy’s eyes grew wide but she quickly diverted her eyes to the floor. 

“You lied!. And you used our child to manipulate me into believing he could do something like that. You still dare lie to my face right now...Answer me!”. The girl flinched at the loudness of his voice, absentmindedly backing further away. “My patience is starting to wear thin here, Suzy. Why the fuck did you lie?!”.

“Because you still love him!. You lied as well. You said you’d stay away from him but you didn’t. Or did you think we wouldn’t find out?”. The woman finally found the courage to glare back at him but to say she isn’t small she felt under his intimidating gaze would be lie. Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, chuckling softly.“Are you really going to blame this on him or our relationship?. It’s not the same and you know it. He was my partner for nine years. My friend for twelve. He was the person I wanted to marry. While you...you’ve been the torn in our relationship the moment our parents came up with that proposal”. Jinyoung’s voice was chillingly too low for Suzy’s liking. The man looked like a different person. Like a predator to be exact.

“I didn’t have to build any kind of relationship with you. But I did for the sake of our child. And you have him to thank for that. He kept reminding me that just because we fucked up, doesn’t mean she has to suffer. I was so blinded by the happiness you are carrying that I believed you over him. Because you played me like a fool”. The male chuckled emotionless while rubbing his hands over his face. “You already had everything you wanted from me but you just had to take him too, didn’t you?. Do you enjoy being a homewrecker?”. 

Suzy’s eyes widened at the word as her expression changed into a broken, pleading one while shaking her head in denial. Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks but at this point he was passed feeling sorry for her. Even as a friend. “Is that what you want me to teach my daughter?. That her mother is a fucking homewrecker just like grandmother?!”. 

Before he knew it, his back met the wall with a strong impact. His collar held tightly in the fists of an unknown man. “Who the fuck are you?”. Suzy quickly intervened as she tried to pry the man away from Jinyoung. He couldn’t make out what she told him but he let go of the hold he had on his collar. “What is going on here?. Who is this?. Why is he here?!”. 

“The real father of  _ her _ ”. He said pointing towards Suzy’s bump. Jinyoung was boiling with anger as he focused his attention on the woman. “What is he talking about?. Who is he?!”. Instead the man stood his ground in front of her as if he’s shielding her from Jinyoung. “I already told you. That’s all you need to know”. 

“I’ll deal with you in a minute. She and I obviously have more things to talk about”. The woman pushed the male in front of her gently aside and came forward. “Please. Just calm down. It’s..it’s not what it looks like”. Her statement made the unknown male furrow his eyebrows at her. It made him feel almost offended even. “Really?. After the things he’s said to you, after the way he treats you, you still want him?. I don’t get why you can’t leave him alone. He’s obviously still in love with this Mark and will never accept you or love you the same way”. 

This guy knows about Mark?. “He is who you’re leaving me for?!”. Now his voice was starting to rise due to the frustration building up inside of him. But left him?. “So I was right. You do have someone. However instead of fighting to be with him, you just caved to your parents demands?. Is that it?. I don’t care if you think he’s not good enough for you, why couldn’t you go and find someone else to trap?. Why did it have to be me?. Why did you even accept my mother’s proposal?. Just why?!”. Suzy took a seat on the couch with her face buried in her hands as her silent tears turned into sobbing. 

“If you think I’m going to feel sorry for you just because you’re crying and that you’ll get out of this, then you are wrong. I have all night”. Jinyoung was stubborn but sometimes it was a good thing that he is that way. “You don’t need to know anything more or discuss with her. What you can do is get the fuck out!”. The raven rose his eyebrow at the male, amusingly for that matter. “Oh yeah?. And what if I don’t?. You’re going to make me?”. 

Again the man’s hands went for Jinyoung’s collar but the raven blocked him this time by punching the other square in the jaw. “I’m not scared of you, just so you know”. Even though he isn’t, Jinyoung couldn’t be too careful around this guy. For one he didn’t know this guy and second this could very well be another one of Suzy’s trap. 

Just as Kang Joon was about to attack Jinyoung, now clearly pissed off, Suzy got up to stop him. But all the man saw was red. He was basically hell bent on hurting Jinyoung as much as he can. With his goal set on the raven, Kang Joon pushed Suzy aside only to have the woman fall against the coffee table. It all happened suddenly that Jinyoung barely caught her hand but not quick enough to stop her from falling against the table. He barely caught Kang Joon charging towards him and next thing he knew, Suzy was up from the couch and now on the floor. 

“Suzy!”. While Jinyoung rushed to the woman crying out in pain, Kang Joon stood frozen in shock of what he just did. “Hello, 119…”. 

This was not how he expected things to go. He knew he wasn’t going to confront her with flowers and kisses but he also didn’t think it’d escalated to the point where another man was involved. After what felt like an eternity, the doctor came out with a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry but we couldn’t save the baby”. Hearing that Jinyoung collapsed against the wall. His eyes wavering on the ground as the words repeated over and over again. 

“No, no, no”. The mumbling and back and forth phasing made his head snap up at Kang Joon. His anger making a quick comeback as he rose to his feet and delivered another punch. But more followed until he had the man slammed against the wall. “You killed her. Y-you killed my daughter”. His eyes mirrored Jinyoung’s but more importantly he didn’t seem bothered by what the raven did to him. “My...my b..baby..girl”. He was able to croak out the words in whisper but Jinyoung still caught it. “What the fuck are you talking about?. Hey!”. He shook the man until his eyes landed on Jinyoung’s and they were not the same as they were before coming to the hospital. 

There was sadness and guilt in his eyes. “She was my daughter. Not yours. She lied to you”. Kang Joon slid down the wall the minute Jinyoung let go of him.”You’re lying. Why should I believe you?. What proof do you have?”.

“You never slept with her”. 


	25. Chapter 25

When Suzy regained conscious and found out about her miscarriage, a wave of screams and cries broke out in the room. Jinyoung stood braced against the door while Kang Joon calmed her down. Despite what happened, he couldn’t bare to touch her. He didn’t even want to look at her but he needed answers. Call him cold or heartless for choosing a time like this but he also knew, now is all he had until their parents got the news and swarmed the room. \

“My parents didn’t approve of Kang Joon. I-I was going to runaway with him but then our parents started talking about our marriage. And I thought we found a way to make things work between us. I would marry you but it would just be a front, a cover up for my real relationship with him. But then I started liking you and before I know it, my feelings were growing stronger for you. Since I know my parents obviously approve of you, I thought I’d make things easier for myself and let him go”. She kept looking down or switching between covering her face just so she wouldn’t have to face the two men in the room. 

“What about the baby?. Is he right?”.Silence. “Suzy, I’m asking you something. For once be honest and tell me the truth!”. 

“Yes”. Jinyoung clenched his fists so tights, the whites on his knuckles became visible. “Then what happened that night?”.

“I planned the whole thing. You were too drunk to remember so I took advantage of the situation and made it look like we slept together. Because I...I was already a week pregnant. The marks were Kang Joon’s. He helped me”.The said male was looking beyond annoyed. “If I knew it was going to lead up to this I would have never. She was taking my babygirl away from me and now...she really is gone”.Betrayal. Pure betrayal was written on Jinyoung’s face as he stared at her. “I am so sorry”.

“We’re done. All of this. Fuck it!. As for our parents. Deal with them”.Jinyoung pushed the doors of the room open and stalked right out. As much as he didn’t want the situation to get to him, he failed himself as tears kept streaming down his cheeks no matter how much he kept wiping them away. 

\-----------

They were obviously there and who knows what went down. What story she told their parents or what they would do to Kang Joon. But he didn’t care about that. After the shit they have put him through, he didn’t deserve this. So he kept rejecting their calls after calls. Even Jihyo and his father. 

The evening weather matched his mood with its heavy rain. Stepping out of his car, he took a seat in front of the convenience store and stared at the building across from him. Specifically some of the windows that belonged to one apartment. After three rings the owner of said apartment picked up. “Hello?.  Hello?...Youngie?”. Jinyoung let out a strangled chuckle. “How could you lie to me, hyung?. When I know you couldn’t. Why did you make me believe otherwise?. You made me associate words like  _ ‘i hate you, i never want to see you again’ _ with you”. 

There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the line until his voice came through. “Where are you?”. 

“Look out the window”. With furrowed brows, Mark got up from his couch and checked the living room windows when he caught sight of Jinyoung’s car. And then Jinyoung himself, hugging himself while on the phone. “You fucking idiot!. It’s cold as shit!”. Mark took an umbrella before speeding out of his apartment then across the road to the shivering raven. “You--”. 

“Do you really not love me anymore?”. His scolding was cut short but Jinyoung’s sudden bomb of a question. Mark knelt down in front of him so they were at eye level. “It’s because I do that made me do it. Let’s go inside and we can talk more. Hm?”.He didn’t wait for an answer and instead took Jinyoung’s hand in his, pulling up and dragging him to his apartment. 

“You know where the room and the clothes are. Go change”.Meanwhile he went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee for the both of them. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and a chest pressed against his back. Jinyoung nuzzling his face into the older's neck while pressing his body more into him, to absorb his warmth. He didn’t dare to turn around and disrupt the peaceful moment they were having until Jinyoung himself pulled away. The brunette turned around to find the raven with his head hung low and buried in his hands. 

“I keep messing up”. Mark pulled away his hands from his face and handed him a cup before dragging him towards the couch. “I don’t blame you for reacting the way you did. I was expecting that anyways. But...I’m sensing there’s something more. Since you know, did you..confront her?”. A nod. 

“Turned out she knew about our meetings. Well..she said ‘we’ which means my mother knows too. So she tried to do everything else to part us. And it worked. Even if she used our ch--the child for it”. Mark caught on to his little slip up and couldn’t help more think there is more to that. “Did you know she also had someone. But she began liking me and cut him off. Even kept the guy away from his daughter”. 

“What?”. 

“Yeah. I’m not the father. We didn’t have sex either. She just took a drunk me to her advantage”. His anger from earlier was replaced with something else. Mark could see the betrayal and even disgust on Jinyoung’s face before it contorted to a more pained one. “I’m sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to see h--”. 

“She lost the baby”. Mark closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. No wonder he looks even worse. “He was there when I went to see her and one thing led to another…”. The raven turned his full body facing Mark and looked up with tears brimming his eyes. “I will never forgive her for what she did to us. But the little one...she didn’t deserve this. And even though she wasn’t mine, I Was there since day 1. It still hurts that she-she’s gone”. Mark pulled the other against his chest, head tucked into his neck as he stroked his dark locks comfortingly.”It’s okay to let it out”.Every mixed emotions came rushing to him as he went from shaking and silently sobbing to broken cries while gripping onto Mark’s shirt. 

“Are you okay now?”. He had calmed down once everything sank in only for another another breakdown to follow. Only then was he able to breathe properly. It was also then did he notice how different Mark really looked. His cheeks were a little hollow compared to normal and there were dark circles under his eyes. “You’re staring”. 

“Sorry....about everything. I won’t hold anything against you or hate you if you don’t want anything to do with me. I should have been here with you. Instead Jihyo had to accompany you, Jackson and JB were your support system”. The brunette chuckled softly, reaching out to tip Jinyoung’s chin up before capturing his lips with his. Even after all this time their lips never forgot how to move against each other, so in sync, nibbling and parting to explore further.

“I still love you”. That was all it took to ease Jinyoung as a smile tugged on his lips. “I’ll hate me for the both of us then”. His fingers trailed every part of the other’s face while Mark kept an intense gaze on him. “Still beautiful”.

“I know”. The raven rolled his eyes playfully at the other’s cockiness, which didn’t change one bit. “Still full of yourself as always”. Mark shrugged, taking a more comfortable position by laying his head down on the other’s thighs. “How long have you known?. About your tumor?”. 

“Remember the migraines?. Well they kept getting worse and worse. After we came back from our little getaway, I went to see Dr. Choi. He ran some tests and bam!. Found out I had ‘Grade 1 Benign Meningioma’. He performed a surgery when I told you I was sent to the rural areas”. Jinyoung wanted to snap at Mark for keeping it from him. They spent the whole weekend with each other, saw and talked to each other after they came back but he never once said anything. But the things he had done to Mark after his surgery and while he was in recovery, hit him. 

Sensing the silence, Mark looked up as saw Jinyoung focusing on nothing. Causing him to sigh. “I asked them not to tell you so I wouldn’t worry you. It’s okay”. It wasn’t reassuring enough though.

“JB said they missed a small one”.  

“It was hiding. The brat”. _How can he joke about this?_. “I’m under treatment though. Radiation therapy. Although he said if it gets worse...which it is since two more are to be seen after my last MRI, he’d have to combine it with Chemo. But it all depends on the progress. So yeah...nothing is definite as of right now”. Mark winced as Jinyoung’s grip on his hand became tighter, reflecting how tensed the male got from the news. There was fear in his eyes above everything else. “Tell me this is a cruel joke. Yo-NO!. You’ll be fine. You’re strong, you’ll be fine. You’ll survive this”. 

“Youngie?. Hey, hey, hey!”. He gripped the male by his shoulders to shake him out of his panicking state before it got worse. “I am fine. See...I’m right here. Healthy and shit”. Tell that to his quivering bottom lip and the lump in his throat. His arms immediately wrapping around Mark’s slim frame in a tight hold as if holding him lose would cause the other to disappear. “Baby,I need you to be strong for me. If you break, who is going to assure me that I will be okay?”. 

Jinyoung pulled back, frantically wiping away his tears. “Me. I will. I know you’ll be okay”. This time a grin took form on his lips and flicked the younger on his forehead. “Pabo”. A knock or more like repeatedly banging on his door, interrupted them. Jinyoung grabbed Mark by his wrist suddenly when the older got up to answer the door. They shared a look before the realization hit him. “Your mother. Well it’s was only a matter of time”. 

Pulling away from him, he opened the door and it was Mrs. Park as they had suspected. “Of course you didn’t waste anytime to come running to him”. 

“Great to see you too, Mrs. Park”. The brunette didn’t bother hiding his sarcasm at all, pairing it off with a smile to match. “Even sick you still won’t leave him alone. Why can’t you just die already!”. 

“Mother!”. Jinyoung’s loud tone caused the woman to flinch and eyes to widen in shock even if she stood a good distance from her son. “Surprised you know about my tumor?. Nope!. Not at all. Here’s the thing though. At least I didn’t have to trap him with a child that wasn’t mine or fake news. He’s here because he wants to be. He’s here because he loves me and that’s also why he has always been here. As for me...the only reason I had to lie to him was for his own happiness. But you’ll never understand that, will you?”. 

It was the first time Jinyoung has witness Mark talk back to his mother but it was well deserved. He has been polite for far too long when she doesn’t deserve it. “What’s the point of it anyways?. You’ll be dead in a few months. Then what?”. 

“Enough!. Nothing is going to happen to him and I don’t care what you have to say about him. This is the person I want to be with. _In sickness and health_. We don’t have to be married to stay true to that vow. Something you won’t understand when you are just like her. You’d do anything to separate someone from the one they love. You both are homewreckers, nothing more”. 

Mark pulled Jinyoung behind him right after a slap resonated the living room. His death glare set on the woman in front of him. “Hurts, doesn’t it?. I can’t expect anything else from you!”. Even while he kept screaming at her and both of them tried to get up in each other’s face, Mark stood his ground between the two. He was not only protecting Jinyoung - eventually having to restrain him - but it was a way to hold himself back from doing the woman anything. 

“You know about the baby. Hell, you probably knew from the beginning but you didn’t care!. You allowed her to use me, to manipulate me in leaving the one person that has always been true to me!. I was not there for him when he needed me all because of you!. And yet...yet you’re taking her side?. You’re okay with the fact that I was taking someone else’s child away from him?!. You preached about having my own blood but what the fuck do you call that?!?!”. 

“Calm down, calm.down”. Mark kept repeating the words in his ear to calm him down but just having the woman in the room kept him from doing so. “You need to leave. Jinyoung is not going anywhere with you and he’s definitely not going back to that woman”. Just as she was about to protest, did Jinyoung’s voice rang louder throughout the apartment. “Get out!. Screw you, screw all of you!”. Shocked, the woman backed away until her hand gripped the doorknob and disappeared out of the apartment. 

Jinyoung on the other hand was breathing heavily as he slid down to the floor. Mark who didn’t let go of him, ended up on the floor with the younger cradled into him. “You did good. I’m proud of you”. He whispered in his ear along with sweet nothings and gentle kisses to his temple. 


End file.
